A bad Luck Night in Gotham
by LuckyBrew
Summary: ok so, wrote a batman fanfic...its my own character's story so its not really about batman but its set in the city of Gotham. the story...basically you have the city of Gotham, and in it is your regular guy, he's stuck at a poker table with Gotham's worst kind of company. whats worse is he is starting to see things and just wants to live long enough to see the end of the night.


A bad luck night in Gotham

If you looked at the scene you'd be perplexed at what you saw, if you sat where Chauncy Madoc was sitting you may even be fearful. For around you would be lunatics, killers, and infamous faces.  
"I fold." Said Oswald Cobblepot. He picked at his teeth and glared at the dealer.  
"We fold too." Dent threw down his cards and began flipping his coin.  
"I'll call you punto." Bane moved his chips as he looked Edward Nigma in the eyes with a smirk.  
Roman Sionis pushed his chips into the pot and puffed smoke out of his cigar "it's your call clown." He grunted.  
The room was silent and everyone turned to the dark corner of the room. There he sat backwards in the chair, the darkness covered his face but somehow…Chauncy swore he could see that blasted smile even in the shroud of darkest shadows. He held up his cards and chuckled. The sound echoed in the dark dim room. The goons at the bar, at the billiard table, and the ones guarding the beaten man tied to a chair all stared at none other than the clown prince of crime, The Joker. He chuckled and snorted.  
"Joker!" The Penguin Snapped. "Are you gonna call or fold? We haven't got all night."  
The Joker leaned into the light of the table. "Relax Abner, Harley is just tickling me." He threw his cards onto the table "I fold, that just leaves you Nancy boy."  
The room seemed to relax again only now the attention was shifted over to Chauncy. The sweat dripped onto his brow he looked at his cards that he pulled to his chest. A pair of sevens. Normally Chauncy would have thrown caution to the wind and raised to see who would fold again but Chauncy could barely keep his trembling down, his breathe thin, this wasn't just an ordinary game. He glanced over to a dark corner of the room where a man tied to a chair was sitting. He was unconscious, beaten to a bloody mess, his mask stained red, his jaw bruised, his costume torn and his belt removed. His cape draped around him and onto the floor. The Batman maybe Chauncy's only hope out of this deadly game. Dead or Alive, a high stakes game and Chauncy's luck was looking to have run out…or was it?

* * *

Chauncy awoke early that morning like any other, he stirred from his bed and crossed the room of his small apartment. He shuffled his feet over to the bathroom and did his morning rituals. He stopped in the mirror after brushing his teeth and stared.  
"Damn I'm good looking." He grinned.  
Chauncy was a dashing young man…in a plain way anyway. The cut of his jib was soft yet charming he wasn't hot but cute enough to talk his way out of trouble…and get into it. His brown lox were short and a morning mess. "Looks good today."  
Chauncy either felt good about how he looked or he didn't. Then he gazed into his deep blue eyes, the bread and butter that pulled his looks all together. Chauncy turned on his shower and stripped down then hopped in. He looked over his medium build. Chauncy was no model, but he was toned. You needed to be healthy in Gotham, if you weren't you were either rich and could pay for strength or you got chewed up by someone more adapt then yourself. Chauncy was weak however, he relied more on his wit and charm then his build. So long as you stayed far away from the freaks out there. You can get by just fine. Chauncy was born in Gotham and he would most likely die there as well. Chauncy began to think about his younger days, days when things were awkwardly easy with his parents to take after him, before they-As Chauncy reached for his body wash he slipped in the shower and fell.  
"Ouch."  
He paused not getting up he let the water spray over his body then laughed.  
"No good luck unless you have some bad."  
He raised and finished up. That was Chauncy's philosophy or one of them. "In order to obtain good luck one must have bad luck…and vice versa." These words were taught to him by Chauncy's Grandmother. His grandma had taught him lots of things. Chess, Cards, pool, how to act, how to gamble. That was years before the Cancer.

Chauncy put on jeans, a button collared shirt and some sneakers. He then dawned his signature brown leather coat. The coat went down to his waist and the sleeves were too big. That was ok though bigger sleeves meant more ease to hide cards in and a weapon. "Time to go get my winnings." Yesterday Chauncy had looked to find that all of his bets he placed on the sports teams had won. "In order for good luck to occur…" Well it was well worth the shower fall. Chauncy locked his apartment and saw the note on the door.

"Eviction Notice."

Chauncy took it and crumpled it up before tossing it over his shoulder as he walked out into the city.  
Chauncy took a breath of the Gotham city air. He lived on the crooked side of the town, its all he could afford. Trash littered the streets, graffiti painted the walls and signs like a boarder to a fine well written letter. The roadways and streets were cracked and were in dire need of a patch work.  
His dad used to say "Just needs some elbow polish."  
What a joke Chauncy thought. "You can't polish shit."

Chauncy walked the streets and down into the subway.  
"Marty!" Chauncy chimed with glee and opened his arms.  
Marty was a bum who lived in the terminal of the subway.  
"Chance how ya doin?" Marty said half heartily.  
"well that's a fine hello..you seem…bummed?" Chauncy chuckled.  
there was a pause and Marty left out a laugh.  
"That's a good one Chance!"  
"I got a million of em."  
Chauncy looked over Marty. He looked as though he had been roughed up. He was dirty sure but something on his pride seemed to have been damaged. Bundled up, his beard untrimmed, and his hand was bruised. Chauncy bent down to Marty who was sprawled on the concrete. "Thought I suggested you have that looked at Marty."  
"Eh? Oh yeah…it hurts pretty badly, but no money to see the doctor."  
Marty held out his good hand pleading. Chauncy just pocketed his hands and laughed.  
"Nice try Marty, but I wasn't born yesterday. You get some good handouts with that stich?"  
A rule of Gotham…No one's innocent. Everyone wants something, and they will pull just about anything to get it.  
"Heh, works on the uptowners." Marty chuckled.  
"You know Jos a nurse at the clinic. Why don't you pop in to get it looked at by her?" Chauncy asked.  
"That broad is tired of seein me I think." Marty snorted.  
"Hey she's always willing to help just say Ol' Madoc sent ya."  
Marty gave Chauncy a surprised look.  
"haha, you know your name don't mean nothing round here and especially to Jo."  
Chauncy's smile ran away from his face and Marty looked sorry for his words.  
"Chauncy…I'm-  
"You want back on the subway?" Chauncy interjected.  
"Aint got a dime to my name for that." Marty patted down his coat pocket.  
"I got you Marty…but whats the word?"  
Rule in Gotham city. Don't do anything without something in return; everyone wants something and they will do anything to get it. Marty rose from his slump and picked up some of his bags. "East side. The Falconies are moving merchandise into Maronie's turf, some gangs downtown are in a quarrel over leadership right now and something else…they say the Penguin is…roosting."  
"Roosting?" Chauncy asked.  
"Yeah that's what Thaddeus said."  
"Interesting." Chauncy held his fingers to his chin in thought.  
That's how Marty and Chauncy's relationship worked. Chauncy gave Marty supplies or usually just a ride onto the subway where it was warm and he could ride for days before getting chased off by a thug or cop. The Penguin was big news. Chauncy labeled him a class A. criminal. A big fish, a fish that could devour Chauncy's little boat and pick his teeth with the remains. He made it clear to stay out of those waters when news of the bigger criminals were making waves. Gangs were tadpoles, usually small time stuff drugs, robbery, territory war B.S. The Falcones were mob That's class C criminal material. They were men of business and power. They could make things disappear, had muscle and knew where to put it…they were dangerous if you got on their bad side but unlike the psychos you could reason with them. As Chauncy paid for Marty's fare they boarded the subway and found an empty cart. Marty hunched down in the corner and Chauncy sat across from him.  
"The penguin is big news."  
Marty looked at Chauncy with a puzzled look.  
"What of it Chance? I just told ya what I heard. I ain't lieing."  
"I didn't think you were buddy. I just know now to stay away from the Ice Burge lounge."  
"Like they would let the likes of us in." Marty grumbled.  
"Maybe one day Marty." Chauncy gave that smile. That big grin that just made you want to grin back and Marty did with a laugh. The subway came to a stop.  
"Marty…" Chauncy spoke as he raised.  
"Chance." Marty replied still smiling.  
"See Jo about that hand."  
"but-"  
Chauncy placed a hand on Marty's shoulder.  
"It could get infected, then that would really suck." Chauncy smiled and left the subway. Marty looked at his hand then to Chauncy.  
"That boy...he's a good kid."

Chauncy emerged from the subway and onto the streets of downtown wards section. This place if you could believe it was worse than Chauncy's neighborhood. In the day time people would walk the streets to their nine to five jobs but at night this place was a gang territory that was up for grabs if it wasn't already. It made Chauncy grimace, he could never do it. Waking up to the same day going to work in the same footsteps you did yesterday. Getting drilled by your boss and getting shit pay for it. Chauncy would go mad with that kind of life. He was his own man, lived by his own rules and got by on his own way. That way was gambling. He didn't win all the time but he won more often than the usual chumps. This was good and bad. Good cause there was great money in playing poker and placing other people's winnings on horses, dogs, or sport teams. Bad because winning made some people angry with Chauncy. To him that's fair because Chauncy didn't always play fair. Who cared if he cheated? So long as he didn't get caught he'd be ok.  
Just then Chauncy noticed a women out of the corner of his eye. She looked professionally flustered as most nine to fivers are. She was _A nobody._ Chauncy could tell because no matter the nice pearls around your neck _Somebodies_ don't walk to work. They don't ride trains or buses, and they certainly don't take verbal abuse from the other end of a cell phone like the women was. It wasn't the women that caught Chauncy's attention however, it was more interesting to watch the women's shadow by that Chauncy's interest was focused on the shady looking fellow close on her heels. Its either ass or cash Chauncy thought. The guy picked up his pace and bumped into the women causing her to stagger. There it was. The lift. He wanted cash. Chauncy had watched the man slip his hand into her purse and take the women's coin purse…or whatever those lady wallets are called. How low. Chauncy thought. Chauncy didn't mind the theft. In fact he had his own moments of thievery. What made him sick was that this guy had picked out a lady. Talk about zero class. This pickpocket had no honor. That was Gotham for you. The thug apologized and quickly hurried off. The women didn't even realize she had been mugged. The thief picked his target well. A women distracted by her files and phone. Her purse hung low so it was easy to stick your hand into and pull out an assortment of things, oh and the heels. Even if you were found out with your hand in the honey pot you could make off with your score without much chase. Chauncy could do three things.

Do nothing, his usual motif. Don't stick your neck out and play it safe.

He could alert the women which in turn he might as well just stay out of it for the thief would still get away.

Or he could get her purse thing back himself.

Why not? I'm feeling lucky. Chauncy picked up his footing and closed in on the man. He was already picking out his next target. Perfect. Chauncy flashed a grin and then stuck out his leg. The man fell to the sidewalk with a grunt.  
"Oh shit!" Chauncy gasped. "Hey man I'm sorry I can be really clumsy."  
Chauncy grabbed at the man's arm and picked him up, as he did so he reached into the man's pocket and pulled out whatever he got his hands on.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going jack ass?" the man spat.  
"Your right, I'm so sorry."  
Chauncy dusted the man off with pats and sweeps as he did so with his other hand he would dig into another pocket.  
"You have a good one man, real sorry."  
Chauncy patted the man off and smiled. The man smiled back a little unsure why he did. Chauncy quickly retreated back into the crowd the women had walked across the street now. He hesitated, he could keep his spoils. Stealing from a lady is wrong but stealing from a punk who stole off that lady…that's fair game. Chauncy sighed and ran to the other side of the street. He wasn't sure why, but he really, really wanted to get this purse back to that women. Normally Chauncy would have walked off with that purse and used the money for more bets but something inside him was telling him to get that women's property back to her. He finally caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder she turned to look at Chauncy and gave him an annoyed look then turned back ignoring him. He was half cocked to just turn the other way and say  
_ well fuck you too lady_.  
Chauncy's gut however was persistent to get this lady's attention.  
"Hey lady!"  
He tapped her on the shoulder and held up her wallet. She looked puzzled then it finally hit her.  
"I'll call you back." She hung up her phone. "did I drop this?"  
she took the women's wallet and opened it to find her I.D. staring back up at her.  
"No I'm afraid not."Chauncy stated.  
"so you stole it?!" she accused.  
"If you mean stole it yes, but not off you."  
"what? Hows that-"  
"I watched a guy bump into you and take it off you. So I took it back and thought you'd want it." Chauncy interjected.  
"Bit of advice lady…be more aware of your surroundings, you're in Gotham not Metropolis, also I'd recommend a more personalized bag, not one that drops low, it makes it easy for people to steal. Finally your shoes."  
"My shoes?" she asked as she looked down at her heels.  
"Yes, heels are ok in your office, they look nice and official but out here they just paint you as a target for victimization."  
The women bagged her wallet and straightened her files.  
"You seem to know a lot about this stuff Mr…?" she spoke calmly now and with a more formal tone.  
"Chauncy, Chauncy Madoc. Friends call me Chance, associates call me Madoc but you can call me charming"  
Chauncy gave a slight bow and shot the women a suave look. He did it mostly just to be an ass but the women took it as genuine politeness and sophistication. She gave a slight curtsy back then smiled_. I should have just taken the damn wallet _Chauncy thought.  
"Well thank you Mr. Charming, it's rare to find good Samaritans nowadays."  
Chauncy for some reason was feeling uneasy, like a looming danger was coming. He looked around and to his surprise the once busy streets of Gotham had become bare. Not a single soul was around, it was odd. Almost uncanny. Then Chauncy noticed the women before him, her hair was shining brightly, did she always have blonde hair? And her eyes…those eyes were bright green and alluring Chauncy could stare into them all day. The women had a glow about her, literally she was glowing like a candle in a dark room. Chauncy felt safe but also worried. She placed her hands on his face and looked at him deeply.  
"Chauncy Madoc, for your good deed I am to award you a great honor."  
The women's voice was now of a higher plain. It echoed with such power and yet was soothing with grace and care.  
Chauncy was stunned, he couldn't move. He remained there frozen unaware what the hell to make of the situation before him. Had that mugger come back and shot him in the back or something? _Did I die?_  
"Am I gonna die?" he asked.  
The lady only smiled and drew in closer she placed her lips upon Chauncy's. Her kiss was soft, warming. It was then the women's glow had grown brighter. So bright that Chauncy was blinded. He felt a rush of feelings all at once, Sorrow, anger, bliss, it was if he was reliving everything he once felt all at once. Then he felt like he was being consumed. He couldn't breathe, he struggled to get himself free of the light but then sound had returned to him. Slowly, Chauncy's surroundings became visible again it was like a fog lifting, or when your eyes adjust to darkness and you can see all the stuff you bump into at night on your way to the bathroom. slowly but surely his vision became more clear, the light was fading and Chauncy recalled the busy people of Gotham passing by. He was back on the street. Things seemed normal. The women was gone however.  
"oookkkaaay…that was weird."  
_Did I just have an orgasm?_ Chauncy's mind was racing. What just happened? Was he hallucinating? Was the women real or…? Loud horns and sirens pierced Chauncy's mind. He realized where he was again as police cars gave chase to an old car. Chauncy decided he was going to chalk this up on the many things that he would never ever speak or think about again, last thing he wanted to do was end up in Arkham. Chauncy dug into his pockets. He had realized that he had taken multiple things from the mugger…the thief. Chauncy thought. Was he real? He must have been for Chauncy pulled out three things, a green bandanna. Gang affiliation colors the mugger belonged to somebody but no major insignia to be found so they were small time. Some dice, not sure if they were loaded but Chauncy would find that out later. Then something that Chauncy really regretted seeing. There in his hand was a letter. He grimaced at the name it was addressed to. _Oswald Cobblepot._  
Chauncy didn't know if he should open it, give it to authorities, or just throw it away. Chauncy thought of maybe just returning it to Mr. Cobblepot…then Chauncy recalled his hallucination moments ago and almost gagged at the thought of The Penguin kissing him. Last thing he wanted was The Penguin rewarding him for a good deed. Chauncy shivered the thought away and pocketed the items, Chauncy knew one thing was for certain…he still wanted to get paid.

Chauncy usually didn't gamble at your common spot to place bets, sports bars, and casinos, all that was fancy stuff that you usually lost at. Chauncy found his chancing of winning improved if you placed your money in…_ahem._ Let's say a more hipster type atmosphere? As in, you've probably never heard of it. As in, this is totally illegal but it's so back room, dive, ally that no one's gonna find out kind of hipster. When Chauncy walked into Danny's pub he waved to Danny at the bar like he always did. Danny's Pub was an Irish drinking establishment, if you recalled the last Irish bar you sat and drank at…it would probably look a lot like Danny's. Irish colors lining the wall with quick wit sayings and slogans. Brick walls and fine Oak tables with a bar. There was darts in the corner and billiards across from that. Danny's pub was a front for The O'Brian mob, The O'Brians were a small family, no one thought they would last here in Gotham but they have held on relentlessly to their small back ally establishments. Chauncy normally didn't deal with mob but he didn't deal with them directly. It was about 10:00 a.m. So only 4 pedestrians really were accounted for. There was Chauncy, Danny at the bar, Thomas the hawk in the corner reading a paper and enjoying an Irish coffee, and then some random drunk who thought drinking at god knows when was ok before five in the evening. Danny was a giant of a man, plump but tall, he stood there like your stereotypical bartender. Apron, bowtie, and polishing a glass, his little nose and stiff lip complimented his rough guy bartender persona. Danny nodded to Chauncy.  
"getcha anything Madoc?" He rolled out in his Irish accent.  
Chauncy gave him a questionable smile. Chauncy and Danny had an on running joke if that Irish accent of his was real. It was all too convenient to be an Irish bartender in an Irish theme bar don't ya think?  
"Not today Danny boy…nah I'm here to see hawk eyes over there. But you have a good one boy'o." Chauncy said with his own Irish accent.  
"Your accents getting better." Danny said. "But ya better cut that shit out before I send ya packin with your head right up yo arse"  
The two laughed and Chauncy turned to Thomas the hawk. The story behind Thomas' nickname was because he did in fact have facial features that resembled a hawk. He had a big nose and sharp piercing eyes. He slicked his hair back and wore aviators that hung onto his collared shirt. His sports coat looked new, it was gray with cufflinks, double breasted. No tie however. The bookie business must be booming.  
"Thomas. I believe you have something for me." Chauncy said coolly.  
"Madoc…sit down." Thomas gave Chauncy a cold stare.  
This cant be too good. Normally Chauncy would have said  
"I believe you have something for me." And Thomas would said  
"I believe I do, would you like to place any future bets."  
Thomas however placed an envelope on the table. In it was cash, or so Chauncy assumed.  
"The fortunes were in your favor this week." Thomas spoke.  
"Yeah talk about lucky." Chauncy smiled.  
Thomas folded his paper and placed it on the table.  
"Nobody is that lucky Madoc."  
"I certainly am." Chauncy grinned.  
Chauncy was a nervous grinner, even if something wasn't that funny, if he was thrown into a situation that made him uncomfortable he would just grin. He couldn't help it at all.  
"What's this about Thomas?" Chauncy asked.  
Thomas took a sip from his coffee.  
"The higher-ups found your winnings suspicious. They don't want to see you placing anymore bets around here."  
Chauncy took his eyes off the envelope and back at Thomas.  
"You're kidding right?" Chauncy was flustered. "You dumb Mafiosos are so paranoid. You think I rigged my bets somehow? Don't you?"  
Thomas paused. "It would be wise not to say such things…boy. But you have to admit…" Thomas rested his coffee back onto the table. "It is a rather big coincidence."  
Chauncy at first hadn't believe it either, he even suspected his newspaper guy had played a prank on him when he first looked in the paper about his bets.  
"Look Thomas, I'm _a nobody_ ok? I don't have that kind of power to manipulate things, I don't run with any crews, gangs, or mobs…I just…I just got lucky."  
Thomas gave Chauncy a good hard look.  
"I believe you Madoc…but my bosses don't." Thomas pushed the envelope towards Chauncy. "These are your winnings, my fee already has been cut from it."  
Chauncy took the envelope quickly off the table  
"thank you Thomas." Chauncy said.  
"Madoc…no more betting, not in these circles." Thomas threatened.  
"Tom, come on that's my life blood there."  
"No more betting Madoc. If your name comes up anywhere on any pay stub or pay book the Falcones are going to be over you and me like bees to honey."  
"but-"  
Thomas just gave one good stare at Chauncy. The discussion was closed.  
"Fine, I guess the O'Briens don't want to step on any Falconine talons huh?"  
Chauncy left the booth. Gave Danny a nod then headed out the door.  
_Fuck._ Chauncy thought.

One thousand five hundred dollars and sixty seven cents. That was Chauncy's winnings. It was a nice haul, a lucky one at that. With this Chauncy could pay off his rent and live well for a couple more weeks. Chauncy was bothered however, he could no longer place bets at the O'brians, he would need to find another bookie, and it was that or try his luck at the races.  
Just then Chauncy was shoved into an Ally. He landed hard into a dumpster and then was picked up by big hands and slammed hard into the dumpster again.  
"Chauncy Madoc is it?"  
Chauncy looked to find himself between a rock and a hard place. The rock being a rather tall muscular man and the hard place a dumpster.  
"W-what? No-no man, that aint me." Chauncy stuttered.  
The man dug into Chauncy's pocket and took out his wallet. He opened it and found Chauncy's I.D.  
"Don't try to lie to the Falcones."  
The man threw Chauncy further down the ally where he landed with a thud. _Crap._ Chauncy thought.  
"Oh I see. You guys are sore about me winning huh?" Chauncy slowly stood.  
"You could say that but let's just say you walked away without paying the proper entry fees." The man cracked his knuckles. He was big, bigger then Danny at the pub. He towered over Chauncy by at least 6 inches, his mass was large with a big gut but plenty of muscle to handle anything that came his way. He wore a fedora with a black suit.  
"More like your pay cut towards your big n tall thrift store huh there big guy?" Chauncy charmed.  
"Look buddy we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Just hand over the money and I won't have to smash your face in." The man grinned evilly.  
Chauncy had some options. Talking his way out looked bleak at the moment. The man was clearly not the negotiating type.  
He could fight back which Chauncy would most likely die or pretty close to that result seeing as the man's hands were the size of meat tenderizers.  
He could run, which the man blocked his path so the chances of Chauncy escaping looked just as slim as a head on assault, he didn't see any possible way he was going to keep his money. Chauncy dug into his pocket. he pulled out the envelope. He slowly walked over to the large man.  
_Figures…_Chauncy thought. Typical mafia protocol, always roughing up the little guys like me when we have our good days.

Chauncy held out the envelope and the man took it into his hands.  
"I knew you'd see it my way try not to win so much next time." He grinned.  
_There won't be a next time._ Chauncy thought.  
The man then struck out at Chauncy. He hit him aside like he was a fly and Chauncy fell into the wall. The man towered over him like a bear over a small rabbit.  
"And here it comes…" Chauncy spoke under his breath.  
A large pain was felt at Chauncy's stomach. The man gave a good hard kick to Chauncy's guts. He then began to stomp him. Each blow seemed as worse as the next. Chauncy could only try and shield himself by curling up into a ball. Finally the man stopped and straightened his hat. "Let that be a lesson to yas"  
Chauncy watched as the man walked out of the ally.  
"fuck you Falcone bitches!" Chauncy yelled.  
The man stopped in his tracks and looked back at Chauncy with a deadly glare.  
"What did you say you little shit?"  
Chauncy slowly stood, he used the wall for support and held his side.  
"I said you Falcone assholes are little bitches." Chauncy spat.  
The man turned around towards Chauncy and just as he stepped forward. The money that Chauncy had won was now fluttering in the air, for a brief moment silence was only heard and Chauncy just stood there dumbstruck. The Falcone mobster was now replaced by a pool of blood. Chauncy walked out of the ally to look upon the scene along with some other bystanders. The mobster had gotten hit by an oncoming bus. The money was scattered along the street. The bus had come to a complete stop and a crowd had gathered around the mobster's body a little ways down the street. Sirens could be heard now and Chauncy snapped back into reality he quickly bent down into the street and collected as much money as he could get his hands on. He limped to the corner and went back down into the subway. Chauncy had only managed to grab 360 dollars of his thousand five hundred and most of it was stained with blood. He held his side. He was in a lot of pain as he leaned against the subway stairs. Where he would go next he wouldn't enjoy because where he had to go he had to face someone a lot worse than that mobster…his ex.

The free clinic is not everyone's favorite place to go, Chauncy however dreaded it more than anyone, for inside was Johanna Vixcient. As Chauncy sat in the waiting room he watched the wounded of Gotham city. There was Illness, broken bones, broken noses, broken hearts. The clinic was located just a few blocks from Gotham's Chinatown district, it was a pretty old building. Chauncy was pretty sure there was still asbestos in the walls. There were doctors, nurses, and the wounded running around room to room, patient to patient, and an impending stagnate smell ran throughout the clinic, it was a mix of cleanliness and something else, like an inflated ego that was losing air, with the feeling you get when you bet on a horse and it comes in dead last. A loss of pride or maybe a loss of hope. All Chauncy knew was that he was just like everyone else in that waiting room…just another number. If he were _a somebody_, someone with pull. He'd be in established hospital. This is where the workers, the penniless, the young, and the ghosts of Gotham came when they needed medical attention. By ghosts, Chauncy referred to those whom wish not to be named_. I really shouldn't be here._ Chauncy thought to himself. He began to rise for he was about to leave when Johanna walked in.  
"where do you think you're going Chance?" she demanded to know.  
"uh…just a cup of coffee was all…"  
Johanna was not amused she motioned Chauncy to come with her, she signed a few papers at the front desk and then headed down the hall with Chauncy into another room where she told him to sit on a table.  
"Gonna ask me to take off my clothes?" Chauncy charmed.  
Johanna only responded by hitting Chauncy on the knee with a Taylor hammer.  
"Ow."  
" just your shirt Chance, how many more times am I going to keep seeing you here? When are you going to fly straight and not get into trouble all the time?"  
Johanna was going on one of her life lesson tangents again. Chauncy only could stay quiet and take the earful barrage as he removed his jacket and shirt.  
"You're always getting roughed up by some scum." She was an angel of medicine. Her black hair was shoulder length and straight. Her brown eyes were like pools of warm soothing coffee. "When are you going to apply yourself and change your ways?"  
She gave Chauncy a look over, and began attending to his wounds. She had soft white skin that Chauncy remembered so well. Her red nails and gentle hands touched Chauncy over his arms and chest. He winced as she caressed his shoulder.  
"What happened Chance?"  
"I was mugged around the corner of Danny's pub."  
She put rubbing alcohol on Chauncy's shoulder. He gritted his teeth and winced through the pain.  
"That seemed unnecessary for this kind of damage Johanna."  
She bandaged Chauncy's shoulder and then threw away her gloves.  
"Chance, this Is why we didn't work out. You're never going to change, you gamble too much, getting into trouble all the time with the wrong crowd, you could have been a great police officer like your dad and made a name for yourself."  
Chauncy put back on his shirt "yeah and a bullet in the back."  
Johanna gave Chauncy a stare then smacked him. _I deserved that._ Chauncy thought.  
"I'm sorry." She spoke.  
"No its okay…"  
Johanna handed Chauncy two pills.  
"They're pain killers. Take them, get some sleep, and call me in the morning."  
Chauncy took the pills.  
"Thanks Johanna. But I haven't got anywhere to sleep… the landlord evicted me today." Johanna looked at Chauncy with sad eyes.  
"You can sleep here for tonight. I'll let everyone know you lost consciousness to the pain killers."  
"won't you get in trouble for that?" Chauncy asked.  
"Yeah but I'm always paying for your mistakes aren't I?"  
As she walked out of the room Chauncy was reminded of his past when he caught a glimpse of Johanna's prosthetic leg. _She carries herself so well_. Chauncy thought. He laid back onto the patient table and let the pain killers set in closing his eyes.

* * *

Chauncy found himself before his apartment door. It was chained up and boarded up. He tried to open the handle but it was locked. Then the chains on the door leaped off the wall and onto Chauncy, they began to strangle him like a boa constrictor. The Eviction notice waved into his face and split into multiple papers, they scattered about dancing before him. He could hear screaming on the other side of the door, he knew it was Johanna's he made a motion to the door but was too weak to break free of the chains  
"No! Noooo!" He screamed out.  
Then Chauncy found himself on the floor of a white room. It was bright, colorless. Chauncy looked around and found the women that he had returned her wallet to. She was just like the hallucination he had. She had a robe of green with large bat wings sticking out of her back. A halo hovered above her head and that feeling of security swept over Chauncy once more.  
"You. Who are you?" Chauncy spoke.  
"Chauncy Madoc" Her voiced echoed throughout the room. "You have been rewarded for your good deed."  
Chauncy stood up. "What do you mean rewarded? Who are you? Why are you here?"  
She walked over to Chauncy and took him by the hand. The room was now vanishing and before Chauncy the environment changed. He stood over the Gotham city skyline with the mysterious women standing on solid ground yet 30 stories up any building in Gotham.  
"The hell?" Chauncy looked at the women shocked in awe. "Who are you? And what do you want with me? Is this a dream?"  
The women looked at Chauncy and smiled.  
"My name is Fortuna, goddess of luck, though you mortals simply call me lady luck and yes you are dreaming."  
Chauncy looked down and swore he felt the cold Gotham air pass his face  
"So none of this is real?"  
Fortuna pulled her hand forward and the skyline changed to the coast of a beach with the moon looming over the waves. Chauncy could smell the sea as if he was really there.  
"You are indeed dreaming, so it is not real but I came from the heavens to speak with you so I am able to manipulate your dream in any way you desire."  
The beach faded away and suddenly Chauncy found himself in a penthouse apartment. Fortuna laid upon the pool table in a seductive way inches in front of Chauncy wearing a revealing red dress and heels.  
"Why Chauncy, you flatter me." She spoke.  
Chauncy blushed and backed away from the pool table.  
"Just testing." He smiled and ran a finger under his nose. "Okay so what do you want?"  
Rule of Gotham nobody does anything for anyone without getting something in return.  
"I came here to reward you." She replied.  
"You mean like a cash prize?" Chauncy's ears burned.  
"nothing so meaningless, I have for you something much greater then wealth."  
Chauncy's curiosity was peeking.  
"Such as?"  
Fortuna sat up on the table and walked over to Chauncy and straightened his tie. Chauncy was suddenly dressed to the nines in a nice suit vest combo.  
"Luck." She leaned in only to turn away and sit at the bar.  
The room changed again, Chauncy was now sitting at Danny's pub next to her on a stool.  
"I always liked little places like this. It's not like the stuffy gods and goddess I have to bore around."  
Chauncy poured a nearby glass of scotch and handed it to his new companion.  
"When you say luck..."  
She turned and took her drink.  
"Always straight to _what you get out of it_ huh Spades?"  
She smiled and Chauncy looked at her perplexed. Spades was a nickname Chauncy's father would call him. He would always win at spades when he and his dad played so his father started calling him spades.  
"Chauncy Madoc, do you remember our kiss on the street?"  
How could Chauncy forget?  
"It was breathe taking, but what about it?"  
she took a drink of the scotch then threw the glass at a dart board and before it made contact with the board the glass cup turned into a dart and stuck dead center into the board. "bullseye." Chauncy said.  
"When we locked lips you signed a contract with me."  
"Whoa, what?"  
Chauncy stood from his chair. He was now in a back ally, Fortuna was crouching on the ground playing a game of marbles.  
"I didn't sign or agree to anything." Chauncy objected.  
She shot her marble into another and before Chauncy's eyes it turned into a billiard sinking into a hole.  
"Chauncy I have granted you the power of Luck. The very power I give to my dogs of war." Chauncy looked at his hands. _I have the power to control luck? _He thought.  
"Yes, the power to influence luck, you can increase your own, decrease your own, give it to others, put it into objects, jinx or curse other people."  
She leaned on her pool stick and swung her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Whats the catch?" Chauncy asked. "Do good upon the world? Be a hero? Be evil? Be your instrument of chaos? "  
She laughed and the pool cue turned and fell into a deck of cards. She caught it and shuffled it gracefully to her other hand. She dealt out cards facing up onto a green felt table. She wore a green visor and was now dressed as a black jack dealer. Chauncy looked at the cards to see pictures of horseshoes, clovers, and black cats.  
"No nothing so droll, I have given you this power out of the kindness of my heart. Do with it whatever you will but…"  
Chauncy flipped over a card that was dealt to him face down, he flipped the card to reveal a broken mirror.  
"But…?" he asked as She took the card from his hands and shuffled it back into the deck.  
"All you have to do is show up whenever I should call upon you and do some work."  
"Work? You mean kill people?" Chauncy asked giving a worried look.  
"Sometimes."  
She dealt the cards and they turned into dominos.  
"Other times it can be simple, like drive a car to a certain street, or leaving a light on in someone's home."  
Chauncy knocked the dominos off the table in a fit.  
"I don't understand, you're going to have to be a lot clearer than that if you ever want me to do anything for you!"  
Fortuna reached out and clasped her hand around Chauncy's throat. It turned into a collar and chain that she held in her hand, the room was in blue flames her facial expression went demonic and angry.  
"Your lady luck's bitch now and you'll do as I say like a good doggy or else!" Her voice echoed and her eyes turned white.  
Chauncy grasped a hand on his throat only to find the collar gone and Fortuna normal again. She took another drink this time straight from a bottle of brandy.  
"Look Spades, I really like you and I want you to stick around me, let's not worry about the details. I'm giving you a fantastic gift it's more than just power but a friendship between you and me."  
Chauncy didn't move, he suddenly found it unwise to piss off a goddess.  
"Friends don't really kiss other friends." Chauncy laughed nervously.  
Fortuna looked back at Chauncy, she slowly began to form into the shadows.  
"I'll keep in touch handsome."  
When Chauncy awoke in the dark room of the clinic, he was unsure of what had just happened. He knew it was all a dream. But a goddess just enlisted him to be her new pet. He didn't really like that idea but he could just dismiss it all as a crazy dream…that is if he didn't just find a playing card in his pocket with a black cat on it.

* * *

"How about a drink fellas?" Chauncy asked.  
The poker table was a mix of emotions. Two-face was not amused and neither was Black Mask. Though Bane and Joker seemed pleased. Penguin was busy looking over his cards deciding to fold or raise. Chauncy stood from the table and walked over to the bar. He got glasses for everyone.  
"What's your poison guys?"  
"Tequila." Bane motioned.  
He rested his cards on the table and walked over to the bar.  
"Just some brandy for me Nancy boy, don't want to get too tipsy for the drive home hehe."  
The Joker walked over to the bar but not before taking a quick peek at Bane's cards.  
The other players seemed too busy with their own hands to notice. Chauncy poured the drinks, flipping the bottles like a true bartender. He slid Bane's drink over to him, it was in a glass pitcher to which he downed like a shot. Chauncy was actually proud of this one. He slid the Joker's drink over to him to which he was greatly amused at Chauncy's bartending skills.  
"oooo you even added a little umbrella." The joker cackled that laugh he always laughed and returned to the table.  
Chauncy looked around the room as he poured a few more drinks for the grunts that had moseyed over to the bar table. Harley Quinn was doing her make-up next to The Riddler, Using her compact mirror to look at his hand then make signals over to The Joker who put a finger to his nose and winked. Chauncy was deep in the heart of Gotham city. A little hideaway that only the most corrupt and evil men could be found. The bar was owned by The O'brain mob family, they didn't have much of a choice to house such a handful of rouges but it was neutral ground for everybody. That was the point. Lots of unfriendly faces were there. Everyone wanted to watch the poker match of a life time. The match to decide who would get custody of The Batman. As Chauncy placed a few drinks onto the table his gaze fell onto the cowl of The Dark Knight. He remained there motionless, Chauncy was unsure if he was dead. Chauncy needed Batman, he needed him to get up and save the day like he was known to do. Before him however Chauncy could only see a broken urban legend drowning in his own blood and misfortune. Chauncy took the glass with his rum and walked over to him  
"Hey guys watch this!" The whole room looked to Chauncy who took a drink of his rum then spat it out like a Roman fountain all over Batman. The bar filled with laughter. Chauncy even got a laugh out of Black Mask who had been furious over the game all night. The grunts and onlookers all laughed like hyenas on Joker gas. Chauncy then kicked Batman in the chest toppling over his chair which caused even more hysteria in the room. Chauncy bowed and raised his hands for the applause and laughter. After the room settled Chauncy picked up batman putting him back upright.  
"I need you to get your shit together bats" Chauncy whispered.  
"This kids alright Abner." The joker pushed his chips in to call.  
"Complete stroke of luck I ran into him. The little bloke just showed up at the ice burg with one of my invitations…"  
The Penguin was still figuring that one out, his bad eye looking over Chauncy suspiciously. Chauncy sat back down at the table and grinned. He finished off his rum and looked at his new hand then folded.  
"I'm just a lucky man."  
Chauncy looked over to Black mask who took one last puff at his cigar.  
"I'm all in."  
He pushed all of his chips to the center of the table. The river had a 4 of hearts, a queen of hearts, and a king of clubs.  
"I swear we should really get you to remove that mask to make it fair…oh wait…" Two-face grinned.  
The room was filled with snickering and Black Mask puffed his cigar smoke into Two-face's direction.  
"I'd let you borrow one of mine Dent but I think you've already got a real winner there."  
The patrons once again laughed. Two-face angrily scowled and folded his cards.  
"Riddle me this…You can have me but cannot hold me, gain me and quickly lose me, if treated with care I will be great, but betray me and I shall break…what…am…I?"  
The Riddler pushed all of his chips into the pot.  
"Edward we told you…no riddles…" The Joker painfully rested his face in his palm with an exhausted expression.  
"It's Trust." The Riddler looked over to Chauncy as he spoke "and I don't trust you."  
He looked back over to Black mask  
"You're a terrible liar, Roman."  
The rest of the table all folded it was all between the Riddler and Black Mask now, either Black mask had a nice hand or Riddler would call his bluff, either way someone would leave the table after this hand. The Joker put down the last two cards overdramatically and went back to playing with Harley who was caressing his jaw. The two cards revealed a 2 of hearts and a 7 of spades. So now the river displayed as followed:

23, 43, 73-, Q3, Ko8-,

"Show em gentlemen." The Penguin poured himself some wine and lit up a fancy looking cigarette.  
Black Mask threw down his cards revealing two kings.  
"hahahahah three of a kind Riddler, beat that."  
Roman Sionis relaxed back in his chair and puffed out a couple smoke rings, which was impressive considering he did them out of his mask. The Riddler stayed calm, that smirk on his face wouldn't be removable if Killer Croc ate it off. He removed the spade and the club from the river and replaced it with his 3 of hearts and jack of hearts.  
"A simple flush. You lose Roman."  
Black Mask jumped from his chair, it fell over onto the floor creating a loud thud that caught the attention of everyone in the bar.  
"NOOO! YOU CHEATED NIGMA!"  
The Riddler raked in his chips.  
"Now Sionis don't be such a sore loser, you should just walk away from the table while you still have your-"  
Black Mask then pulled out a pair of pistols and pointed them at the Riddler  
"Pride." He managed to say.  
He was like a deer in headlights staring down the barrel of Black Mask's gun.  
"YOU CHEATED RIDDLER! THE BATMAN LEAVES WITH ME! FUCK ALL OF YOU FREAKS!"  
the other villains were as motionless as the Riddler was. They all stared at the situation as if they were admiring paintings in an art gallery. For a brief moment the room stood still, as if time itself had hit the pause button on its media player in order to get up and use the restroom,

you might have to take a break yourself pretty soon…if you want me to wait I can…no? You gonna hold it? Ok.

Black Mask had the upper hand it seemed, He could have shot The Riddler and some other poor shmuck and walked out with The Batman as a hostage. He forgot one thing however, who exactly did he think he was playing cards with? Without hesitation the Penguin pushed the gun out of the Riddler's face with his umbrella while the Joker sprang up and stabbed Black Mask's other hand with his knife. He had pushed Harley clear off his lap and onto the floor in the process, not that he cared. Black Masked screamed in Agony but was then muffled by Bane's ogre like hands. He held him in a military grapple and pushed him into the crowded bar. He was surrounded, under a single light of the bar by patrons who looked ready to go in for the kill. Chauncy held his breath as he watched the scene before him. Expecting an all-out bar brawl Chauncy reached for an empty beer bottle on the table. Instead something else happened. The Gotham criminal underworld that had circled around Black Mask had backed away from him. He stood there motionless. The bar deathly quiet, then there came a sound, feint at first but then it grew like the charge of an oncoming train. The growling sound, the sound of a beast. Chauncy watched Black Mask just standing there under the dim light he frantically looked around into the dark room. For him it must have been a lot like standing on stage, when you look out into the audience all you see is shadows. He swung his guns around like mad dog "Come on you bastards, I'll take you all out!"  
A loud thumping was heard. More like a stomping. It shook the very foundation, the walls rumbled and the floors creaked. The light above Black mask swung like a pendulum. Then Chauncy spotted the creature. The light highlighted him for a brief moment before being swallowed once more by darkness. It must have stood 12 feet tall. He loomed behind Black Mask like a behemoth standing on its hindquarters ready to strike at a small animal. Killer Croc made a faint growl as the light steadied falling onto and illuminated Black Mask, Killer Croc's large hand was seen on his shoulder. He went out of view back into the shadows where some rustling and rough movement was heard. Black Mask's muffled voice was struggling to break through Killer Croc's hand. As the light swung back to where Black Mask was standing, he had vanished like a ghost with only a sinister laugh of Killer Croc's scaly voice echoing into the night. The bar stood silent for moment, everyone either instilled with fear or excitement. After a moment the voices of patrons slowly began to resurface from the wave of stillness in the air. That's what happened if you didn't leave respectfully from this game. Killer Croc would escort you out. Wither you liked it or not, he would make you leave. This was one of the conditions that everyone had agreed upon at the start of the game. How could you have it any other way? Could you really resist the loss? The winner got to walk home with the batman and do what he pleased with his winnings and the losers would have to let it happen, of course who could trust any of these crooks to just walk away? Chauncy felt over powered as all hell. Lucky for him Killer Croc had acted as the mediator. Chauncy was unsure if Killer Croc would be able to take the strength of Bane, they were both equally of large mass but Bane was a trained killer compared to Killer Croc's animal like prowess. Chauncy also didn't trust the brains, the loose cannons, or the wild card across from him. Everyone wanted to win, they all were focused on the game no matter the cost they decided that they must win. Everyone except the Joker that was. Chauncy couldn't figure him out. He just sat there in his chair playing with his girl Harley, and giggling. There the Bat was just dangling in his face for the taking and yet the bait didn't ruse him at all. Maybe he was use to these situations, maybe he was just horny and wanted to get at Harley, or maybe…he had an ace up his sleeve.  
"See ya later Alligator." Harley chimed, followed by an amused Joker laugh.  
_One down…_  
The Riddler organized his chips and Two-face dealt the next hand.

* * *

Chauncy was dressed and clothed, he left the Clinic's room and began wandering the halls in search of substance. He was wondering if Johanna was available for a cup of coffee, maybe they could catch up but more importantly Chauncy wanted to talk about his dream and hallucinations, if there was one person he would talk about with such things it was Jo. He looked in the employee lounge only to find it dark with no occupants.  
"I guess everyone is busy with patients." His voice echoed into the empty room.  
The clinic was always busy, occasionally people would come here to rest or the call room to sleep. Gotham was a sick place however with sick people. Chauncy wandered around the halls, he dared not open other patient rooms but instead hoped for the off chance of running into Jo. After about an hour Chauncy found Jo in the common area. He should have known. She wasn't the type to have her own office. Even though she had made it to being the head nurse of the Clinic she was practically a doctor or almost anyway, she was still studying to be one but she was so skilled in medicine she could have had her own room, patients, money, she chose however to help the needy. That's how she was, always out in the field or street. One time when they were out on a date she had stopped to help a number of homeless people and treat them with their wounds or aliments. Chauncy was all for helping out his fellow underdogs but they totally killed the mood that night.  
"Jo, how ya doin?" Chauncy asked as he approached Johanna.  
She didn't even look at him. "Good morning Chance, feeling better today?"  
Chauncy hadn't even noticed but he did indeed feel much better.  
"I'm always better when touched by your healing and may I say beautiful hands." Chauncy said charmingly.  
A couple of people in the room swooned over Chauncy's gentlemanly gesture.  
"If words could heal you'd be a god." Jo stated.  
Her words were cold and uninviting. The onlookers could only stare in awe as this women denied this handsome man's advance on her.

"uhh, so…are you hungry?" Chauncy asked.  
Johanna bandaged her patient and to Chauncy's surprise it was none other than Marty the bum from the subway.  
"There you go Marty, your hand is all better now, be sure to wash it regularly with soap and hot water or else the chances of infection are going to increase."  
"Yes, Ma'am." Marty said rubbing his hand.  
"Why don't you stay at the shelter for a couple nights until it gets better?" She questioned. Chauncy was getting impatient, he badly resisted the urge to blurt out his crazy visions he had been having.  
"Chance you were right about coming here." Marty looked to him with his broken sad eyes. "what? Oh yeah right! You know me man always lookin out for my fellow man." Chauncy boasted.  
Johanna stood up and made a few scribbles on her clipboard.  
"So…-" Chauncy began.  
"I'm sorry Chance, I'm far too busy today to stop for lunch."  
Chauncy was disappointed "oh…"  
He dug his hands in his pockets and felt a paper. He pulled it out and recalled what it was. The letter to The Penguin stared back at him.  
"Whatcha got there Chance?" Marty asked.  
"uh? Oh…I guess it's a letter addressed to the Penguin."  
The name sunk in and Chauncy felt the sudden disturbance in his words. Jo looked up from her clipboard.  
"The Penguin?!" She blurted.  
She leaned in aware of her injured audience and spoke in a much lower voice.  
"Chance, do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in? The Penguin is a dangerous man!"  
"Oh now you're interested in talking to me, to think all you need for a girl's attention is to speak a super villain's name." Chauncy sneered.  
She glared at him.  
"So what is the letter about?" Marty interjected.  
Chauncy turned it over and back.  
"Not sure actually, I pickpocketed it off of some thug on 2nd street."  
"YOU STOLE FROM THE PENGUIN?!" Johanna blurted. She quickly clasped her hand to her lips and lifted them as she whispered.  
"Chance you stole from a dangerous criminal! What were you thinking?"  
Chauncy was getting annoyed now.  
"Relax Jo, it was unintentional, I was getting a women's purse back for her and managed to lift this at the same time."  
She gave that look she always did when she didn't believe Chauncy, her nose would wrinkle and her eyes were glazed with doubt.  
"So whats it say?" Marty asked.  
His curiosity would surely be the death of him one day Chauncy thought.  
"I haven't opened it yet actually."  
"DON'T!" Johanna interjected. "It's, dangerous Chance, you should throw it away and forget you ever found it."  
"Bah, it's only a piece of paper." Marty said. "Perhaps there's money or a check inside." His eyes shined dollar signs.  
Chauncy held it up to the light to try and see through it.  
"I doubt it." He deduced.  
"Well open it boy, let's see it." Marty stood from his chair.  
Johanna only pretended to overlook her notes as she peeked over her clipboard.  
Adorable. Chauncy tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents. Inside was a letter and it read as follows:

_Dear future business partner(s)_

you have been thoughtfully and kindly invited to the Penguin's Ice burg lounge.  
We openly welcome you into the ranks of the higher esteemed and sophisticated collars of Gotham's high life society.  
Should you attend please keep in mind to act in a very sociable manner  
and to always treat Mr. Oswald Cobblepot with respect and the foremost sophisticated grace  
Please follow our dress code of suite and tie or dress and pearls

_Sincerely, The office of Mr. Cobblepot._

Included in the letter was two tickets, they were black and white and laced with a gold tint. Johanna swears Chauncy was foaming at the mouth, maybe he was but nonetheless she could see the desire in his eyes.  
"Don't go Chance…please." Johanna begged.  
Chauncy only continued to stare at the letter. Who could have the Penguin tried to invite? Chauncy had presumed he had stolen from a lowly gang member of some low class drug ring. "Chance, that invitation is trouble, The Penguin is a very dangerous and corrupt man, he could kill you with the snap of his fingers and not see any kind of paper for a court hearing."  
Chauncy looked up from the letter, he felt angry but satisfied that Johanna was still worried about him, but it took a super villain to do so.  
"I'll do whatever I please." He pocketed the letter.  
"Chance you're acting like a child." She said brashly.  
"I act on my instinct." He pointed at himself with his thumb. "What I have here is an opportunity! For so long I've been ducking and weaving from the pull of Gotham poverty. Now I finally have a chance to be redeemed into high class and you tell me I should just throw it away."  
She stomped her foot. "What you have there is an opportunity to get killed! Why do you always put yourself in these situations? You drag anyone else with you into the flames and don't care who comes out burned!"  
Chauncy looked down at her leg regrettably.  
"That's something I regret everyday…you don't have to hold it over my head." There was a silence.  
"I'm gonna go, you have your hands full it seems here so I'm just gonna get out of your hair." He turned to leave.  
"Chance, wait."  
But he was already out the doors and back out onto the streets of Gotham.

Chauncy walked the streets, his hands in his pockets. Things had certainly turned topsy-turvy for him lately, first he wins all his bets, then he got mugged, before all that he has a strange meeting with a divine force that he still can't wrap his thoughts around and now he managed to get his hands on some tickets to the iceberg lounge. _Crap. _He thought. How the heck was he going to swing that? The Lounge was a true place of stuffy up-tight high class rollers and a rumored Gotham criminal front for The Penguin. Chauncy would stick out like a sore thumb. He didn't care however, his real focus was the casino. He pulled out the card with the black cat on it. If he really can control luck, then He was going to walk right into that casino and rob the place blind. As Chauncy walked the streets he had somehow managed to make it back to the place he had been mugged by a Falcony mobster. He looked into the ally with unsettling thoughts. It was empty now, bare of any sign that anything had happened there. He held his side remembering the pain of being thrashed about by his attacker. Maybe I should look into some sort of protection. Chauncy thought. He looked across the street and saw before his eyes a pawn shop. It was a small store tucked between a butcher shop and a restaurant, Chauncy needed an ace up his sleeve, and he needed a way out in case anyone wanted to take advantage of him again. Chauncy walked across the street cautiously looking out for buses. He entered the pawn shop and looked around. The place was cluttered with all sorts of things. Clothes, electronics, nick-nacks, you name it, it was all there. Jewelry was up front near the clerk who was talking with a rather well groomed man. As Chauncy had entered a bell had rung normally a pawn shop owner or clerk would look to the new customer but the clerk paid no attention to Chauncy and remained focused on the man in front of him. Chauncy didn't blame him, the guy looked wealthy and loaded. Chauncy browsed around looking inside glass cases filled with figurines and other small items. He looked over the knives. _These could be helpful._ He thought. Chauncy recalled the ally and wondered if a knife would have helped him at all against the large man and decided it wasn't enough.  
"That's a real shame, I was really looking for just such an object for my collection." The well-dressed man spoke to the clerk.  
Chauncy could not help but overhear, they were the only the people in the whole store.  
"Yeah sorry, but an order has already been placed by another customer of mine. I can't sell you em."  
The well-dressed man brought out his check book. "Look, I can offer you twice the price your other customer is asking. How much?"  
"Sorry, I can't do it…it's a policy to not piss off Mr. Cobblepot."  
Chauncy looked up from his browsing. There is no way this is a coincidence. He walked up to the counter continuing to browse when he looked more closely at the well groomed man.  
"Hey. You're Bruce Wayne." Chauncy blurted.  
he could not believe that before him in this crummy pawn shop was probably one of the richest men of Gotham city. What on earth was he doing here?  
Wayne looked over to Chauncy and gave him a once over.  
"Yes, yes I am, and who might you be?" he held out his hand to Chauncy and looked him straight in the eye.  
Chauncy gave him a manly handshake in return.  
"I'm Chauncy Madoc, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Wayne, but what brings you to a place like this?"  
Chauncy gave Wayne a look over for himself. He was clean, well-dressed, and handsome, he defiantly stuck out like a sore thumb in this establishment. Cards began to overturn in Chauncy's head.  
Wayne looked back to the clerk. "I wanted to buy these diamonds for my collection, but Mr. Folly refuses to sell them to me."  
_This fucking guy._ Collects freaken diamonds. Chauncy could only imagine the cost of such a collection.  
"Mr. Cobblepot has already requested these and it's not wise to go back on a deal with The Penguin, can't I interest you in any of our other gems Mr. Wayne?" The clerk was bloodthirsty to rake in another wealthy sale.  
"No, no, I only want those but if you're not selling them maybe I'll just take my business up with MR. Cobblepot."  
Wayne gave a smile of his perfect teeth and leaned on the counter.  
"Yeah maybe you should." The clerk gave a sneer, his suddenly warm welcoming smile had disappeared and was replaced with a sour look.  
This made Wayne revert back, his hands now in his pockets. He was unhappy. The thing about playing as many card games as Chauncy had was reading people's gestures and mood easily.  
Everyone in the room knew Wayne would not get those diamonds and everyone knew that Oswald Cobblepot had a very big distaste for Mr. Wayne. If Penguin were to sell them it would be ten times their normal price to a Wayne family member. That is, if The Penguin would even give Mr. Wayne the time let alone sell him something. Chauncy then had an idea.  
"Uh…Mr. Wayne?" Chauncy poked.  
Wayne looked back to Chauncy still a bit unhappy.  
"Please call me Bruce." He said with a cocky smile.  
"uh, right…Bruce…" The words felt like bitter sault as they rolled off Chauncy's tongue.  
He had no right to be so informal with Playboy Bruce. Still if he played his cards right…  
"Look Bruce, those diamonds, why don't you just call Mr. Cobblepot right now and ask for em?"  
"Oh, that would be just be troubling I wouldn't waste my time. Besides that old crow-"  
"Penguin" Chauncy interrupted.  
"Whatever, isn't too fond of me for some reason."  
"So you're saying if you were to talk to him, you would need to do it in person?" Chauncy pried  
"I…guess…" Wayne cracked an eyebrow at Chauncy.  
"Well Mr. Wayne-er…Bruce. I just so happen to have two tickets to the Iceberg Lounge, If you like perhaps we could go together and you could speak with Mr. Cobblepot personally." Chauncy pulled out the envelope and revealed the invitation and tickets. The clerk looked bewildered. How a low class nobody got his hands on not one but two tickets to a high class dive like the Iceberg Lounge was a mystery. Wayne however stood expressionless, he studied Chauncy…almost like a cop of some sort. Chauncy got a weird feeling and was about to break the tension when Wayne finally spoke up.  
"You know that's not a bad idea. Why don't you meet me at Wayne manor? In say…an hour? We could have a good time at the Iceberg Lounge and get an audience with Mr. Cobblepot."  
Wayne scribbled an address onto a paper and stuck it inside Chauncy's breast pocket.  
"We will need some new suits huh?"  
"oh, that's a shame mines being uh…cleaned at the moment." Chauncy lied of course, he in fact did not own a suit.  
"Cleaned?" Wayne cracked an eyebrow at Chauncy again.  
"That's ok, Alfred my butler can tailor one of my old ones for you…if you don't mind that is…"  
"ah, no that would be great! I can't wait Mr..uh..Bruce." Chauncy smiled a big grin.  
He couldn't believe his luck right now. Wayne was just a rich idiot. Nice guy…but an idiot. Who the hell just accepts a random invitation with a complete stranger anyway? It was surely odd. Even the Clerk looked perplexed at the situation. Wayne walked out of the pawn shop with a smile and from the window Chauncy saw him step into his limo and drive into the city. Chauncy turned to the pawn shop clerk with confidence and a bold grin.  
"One gun please."

* * *

Two-face and The Riddler had been eyeing Chauncy suspiciously.  
"Who are you anyway?" The Riddler asked.  
Chauncy wistfully eyed the Riddler as he got his new hand of cards. He took a sip out of his beer and set it down on the table.  
"Can you believe this guy? Wins a couple of hands and starts on another tangent of Riddles." Chauncy chided.  
The poker table was silent. Two-face leaned in.  
"I don't exactly trust your new errand boy Cobblepot. He looks awful clean."  
Chauncy watched as Two-face shuffled his coin through his fingers, if Chauncy could get a hold of it…wait errand boy?  
"Now, Now Dent. Chance here gave us the idea for the neutral territory it was a better idea then rippin eachothers heads off I must say, no use trying to get him bumped from the game besides he hates the Batman as much as anyone here don't you boy?"  
The Penguin took a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the sweat beading on his plump forehead. He had removed his large coat and top hat only to don a white button up shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up, his suspenders looked like they were ready to pop off his fat gut  
"Blazes its hot in here. Aren't you roasting?" The Penguin asked as he looked at his fellow cutthroats.  
"It has gotten rather meltingface-I mean hot post haste, wouldn't you say Harv?"  
The Joker grinned. The joker had taken off his purple suite and was now in his orange vest with the sleeves rolled up. The Riddler had done the same his green bowler hanging off his chair along with his questionable tie loosened around his neck. Two-face and Chauncy had stripped down to white tanks like their marauding luchador counterpart under the pressuring heat. Two-face was more muscular then his suit had concealed, he was as tone as Chauncy perhaps he too knew of the rule of Gotham, be strong or get eaten.  
"Perhaps a break for some fresh air boys?" Chauncy asked.  
The villains looked at one another the strain on each of their faces said it all, neither of them wanted to appear weak and break from the table. Chauncy looked over to The Batman again. "He isn't going to bleed out before the games over is he?"  
The Villains didn't even blink.  
"The Batman is a strong warrior, he has lived through worse." Bane said as he reached for the deck getting ready to deal another hand.  
"I don't know guys he's lost a lot of blood…be a real shame to win a damaged prize don't ya think?"  
Chauncy looked at his cards. A pair of queens stared back at him…the Queen of hearts gave a wink at Chauncy, he saw Lady Luck's face replace the Queens and he had to take a double take at his cards only to see the Queen once more.  
"What do you want us to do? Mend the broken bat's wing?" The Riddler asked.  
"Like anyone here would trust you to do that Riddler." Chauncy laughed as he spoke. "Besides you're probably not smart enough to mend a bullet wound."  
"Smart enough?" The Riddler snapped, offended at Chauncy's words.  
"If anyone's more qualified of experience not to mention intelligence on how to treat a wound in this room it's me! Edward Nigma!"  
The Riddler pushed back his cards. "I fold."  
He walked over to Batman and began analyzing him.  
"It's your call Chance." Two-face grunted. His coin flipping in the air, ringing into Chauncy's ears like a bell. Chauncy could only picture being at the mercy of this insane mobster, there you would be sitting in a dark room, tied to a chair, two goons giving your feet a cement bath while you hear the faint sounds of that coin being flipped somewhere within the shadows of the room.  
"I Raise." Chauncy spoke and he put an extra ten into the pot.  
Penguin rolled his eyes and folded his cards. Bane did as well and it was Joker's turn now.  
"Hm, let's see. Should I fold? Maybe raise? Or just call? Hehe."  
"get on with it Clown before The Bat bleeds out." Two-face barked.  
"Not while I'm on this puzzle." Riddler said with a sly tone.  
"Oh alright Harv keep your two-piece on." The Joker cackled and chuckled "I'll raise you Nancy." Joker pushed 20 into the pot and Chauncy only grimaced as he matched the bet Two-face reveled the river as he called.

On the river it read  
Ace of spades, Ace of diamonds, Ace of hearts,

_I'm seriously fucked if someone is carrying an Ace in their hand_.  
"There the dark knight is fine. Can we carry on?"  
The Riddler retook his seat and looked at the game. For a brief moment Chauncy swore he saw a look of fear in his eyes. Chauncy looked back over to Batman to find a small metal bullet on the floor covered in blood. Bandages mended his cuts and bruises his mask and uniform still stained with blood, gauss covered the bullet wound on his side. The Riddler had managed to patch up Batman without removing his mask and revealing his Identity…why he didn't Chauncy wasn't sure…then again he didn't understand any of these insane super villains, the expression goes as a wolf in sheep's clothing implying a sly wolf has disguised himself in order to get a better chance at murdering one of the livestock but as Chauncy sat with the rouges he really felt like a sheep in wolf's clothing…and if the rest of the pack finds out he doesn't belong he'd be eaten for sure. The remaining players checked and the next card was put down.

The queen of clubs

Chauncy was already sitting on a full house, his chances were nice, someone could have that last ace and beat him though…or no one had it and it remained in the deck somewhere. Chauncy raised again baiting anyone else to put down more chips. Two-face and Joker however were not backing out, already too well invested with this hand they matched Chauncy's bet. The last card went down completing the river

Ace of clubs

Chauncy couldn't believe it the fourth ace! Meaning no one had the final one and he could win this pot.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Two-face became enraged. "Who's the wise guy?!"  
Two-face threw down his hand revealing an ace and a king. Five aces? In any card deck there is only four of anything, someone at the table had snuck in another set of cards. Someone was cheating and Chauncy knew it wouldn't end well.  
"Is this your doing clown?" Two-face tightly clenched the coin in his fist.  
"me…? Cheating? What a horrible accusation, how could you think I'd do such a thing? Honestly Harv, I'm hurt…"  
The Joker held a hand to his heart or where there'd be one if he had a heart on the left side of his chest and looked apologetic.  
"Oops."  
He crossed his hand over to his right and smiled. Two-face was not amused, he pulled out a gun and pointed it inside Joker's mouth.  
"No games clown! I'm sick of that smile."  
Harley frantically came from the shadows.  
"Don't hurt Mr. J He, didn't do nothin"  
She flipped his own cards and there revealed was another ace and ten.  
"See, he's been dealt a bad hand too. My puddin wouldn't do such a horrible thing."  
She traced a finger over his cheek and trailed it to his green hair. Two-Face lowered his aim and looked around the room still angry he shot a round into the air.  
"What ever idiot tampered with this game step forward so I can make something outta ya."  
Not a soul moved or spoke in the bar. There was a brief moment silence. The villains all looked livid, looking at the cowardly expressions on their onlookers. Everyone except the Riddler that is…  
"Say…wasn't it Nigma's turn to deal?"  
Chauncy broke the silence. Everyone looked to Riddler and then to the poker table to find the dealer chip in front of him and the blinds skipping their cycle, it was out of place.  
"You little cheat." Two-face glared. Riddler only smiled and made a grab for his cane. Harvey was in mid-flip of his coin. Now was Chauncy's chance. He stood out of his chair, reached across the table and made a grab for the air born coin. The Riddler was ready to strike, his cane over his head ready to come down on whatever was in his wake. He staggered and was surprised. There he stood mid swing hands in the air like a dope. He looked back to find a umbrella handle hooked to his question mark one and on the other end of the umbrella was Cobblepot. He had caught Riddler's cane with his own umbrella. Bane seized the moment and then seized the riddler. He held him by his collar. Lifting him into the air his own hand raised to strike back with a mighty blow. The Joker had taken out a large knife ready to slash away at Nigma, Harley had pulled out a snub nose revolver from her sleeve ready to defend her pudin.  
"STOP!"  
Chauncy boomed over the chaos before them. The room was quiet again the Villains froze in their place like statues. They all looked rather silly, the Penguin standing on his chair holding his umbrella while reaching into his shirt pocket, while holding a flustered Riddler who was being held by his shirt in the air by Bane who held him like he was some sort of small animal being grasped at the scruff. The Joker holding his knife by the blade getting ready to throw it and Two-face just sitting there in his chair glaring at Chauncy for touching his precious coin. They all looked back at him like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Motionless.  
"Riddler you cheated. You're going to walk away or be escorted out by Croc. Take your pick. We aren't settling this our own ways that was the point of coming to a neutral territory."  
Chauncy spoke with authority that he didn't know he had. For a moment The Villains remained where they were just staring back at Chauncy. Then Bane let go of Riddler and the rest followed suit and relaxed.  
"Just when it was getting exciting!" Joker gleefully sheathed his knife back into his vest pocket and leaned back in his chair putting his feet up onto the table.  
Nigma gathered his things, straightened his shirt and hat, then picked up his coat and cane. Respectfully he walked toward the exit. He opened the door and looked back at everyone in the room  
"If you think this little game is over…then you're dead wrong." He slammed the door shut behind him and everyone relaxed back into their chairs to resume the game.  
"Chauncy…" Two-face spoke.  
"Yeah?" Chauncy replied.  
"My coin." Two-face held out his hand not breaking his glance at Chauncy.

"Oh right, sorry bout that." Chauncy got up from his chair walked around the table to Harvey Dent and took Two-face's hand into his. He placed the coin into his palm with his finger then closed Two-face's fist around it for him with the ought most respect and poise. Chauncy patted Harvey's hand as the final motion.  
"we good?" Chauncy asked.  
"Yeah we are good…but if you ever do that again I'm going to chop off your hand and feed it to yourself understand?" Two-faced growled as he stared up from his chair.  
"hey no harm done Dent, your coin's still in one piece and understood. Don't touch the coin." Chauncy waved his hands up in a surrender pose and walked back to his chair. Two-Face looked over his coin to see if anything was wrong with it, once he was satisfied he went back to shuffling it between his fingers close to his face like a dirty habit.  
Chauncy wont be touching that coin ever again but he grinned to himself for he knew that one touch was all he needed.  
"Who's dealing now?"

* * *

"Do you really think it wise to accompany this Madoc character to the Penguin's uh…nest…? Sir?" Alfred questioned as he tied Bruce's shoe.  
Bruce Wayne stared into the fireplace of his parent's mansion and straightened his bow-tie. "Chauncy Madoc, is certainly a mystery but he is irrelevant to stopping the Penguin. Those diamonds are obviously part of the stolen set that was reported 3 months ago from Wales, this could finally be some evidence against The Penguin to put him away for a while."  
Alfred only frowned up at Bruce.  
"Stealing diamonds certainly seems beneath The Penguin don't you think sir?"  
Bruce snapped on his cufflinks and straightened his sleeves.  
"Yes, The Penguin probably didn't actually commit the stealing himself but he probably is trying to fence them here in Gotham under the radar of any officials from the United Kingdom, If I can find proof inside his office where he is selling the other set the Penguin could be looking at a couple of years behind bars."  
Alfred raised and straighten Bruce's bowtie to his liking.  
"Perhaps you may even find out who stole them sir." He gave a slight smile knowing full well that Bruce was thinking the same thing.  
"Still though, what do you know of this Madoc character?"  
Wayne walked over to the mirror to take a look at himself  
"Not much actually, He isn't wealthy, he doesn't carry himself like other high class people do, no he walks slouched with a carefree attitude but still puffs his chest like most criminals do to show you shouldn't mess with him I'm still unsure how he got those tickets. But I couldn't find much on his record. His name comes up in a few police reports with mob affiliation, maybe he's a low grunt on the payroll."  
A bell rang throughout the manor.  
"That will be him Alfred, be sure his suit fits I doubt he knows how to wear it properly."  
"Very well sir." Alfred sighed.

Chauncy couldn't believe his lucky star tonight, it was shining ever so brightly upon him that he was practically glowing, he was pretty sure Bruce's butler could feel his contagious light as well.  
"Feeling well this evening Mr. Madoc?" Alfred had asked as he was tailoring Chauncy's new duds.  
Chauncy looked down at Alfred with a smile.  
"Oh you bet sir, this is probably going to be the best night of my life." He gleefully replied. Alfred couldn't help but smile.  
"You certainly are a fish out of water aren't you?" Alfred said as he finished the modifications on Chauncy's left leg.  
Chauncy's smile had fled. He had broken character the first couple minutes of being around Bruce's butler he had to be more careful.  
"Figured me out already have you?" He said with his cocky smile.  
"Well for one, no one has called me sir since my days back in the field." Alfred smiled as he continued shining Chauncy's shoe.  
There was a pause. Chauncy couldn't figure out this old man's intent. He clearly could tell that Chauncy wasn't of higher status like his keeper Bruce. Would Bruce be able to tell? Or is it just something people of a trade like Alfred could see?  
"so…any advice for how to swim like these sharks?" Chauncy asked sympathetically  
Alfred returned his sympathy with a small laugh.  
"You know you should just watch Master Bruce, he's been swimming with sharks since he was young."  
Chauncy looked back at himself in the mirror  
"Easy for him he's Bruce Wayne."  
Alfred straightened Chauncy's tie and they both looked at the dog dressed in one of Wayne's suits. That's what Chauncy sure felt he was looking at anyway. The suit he had borrowed from Wayne was a simple black blazer with a vest and tie. The vest was a light gray with matching pants. The tie was black like his shoes and blazer. Alfred certainly knew how to make a simple man look like a million dollar one.  
"He isn't always Bruce Wayne, stay safe tonight Mr. Madoc."  
"Thanks Alfred, I'll bring ya back a souvenir I would have stuck out without your help."  
"You're too kind sir." Alfred folded Chauncy's old clothes and paused. "Will you be returning to the manor after tonight?" He asked surprised.  
Chauncy hung in the doorway and looked back  
"With play-boy Wayne? By the end of the night one of us is going to be carrying the other back here I imagine…he is known for his night life after all right?"  
Chauncy gave a wink to Alfred and left the room.  
"You have no idea." Alfred said with a sigh.

During the car ride to the Ice Berg lounge at first Chauncy had been nervous, nervous because he had never ridden in a limo before and his fancy clothes made him rather uncomfortable but then Bruce had gotten girls to ride along with them and that just made Chauncy even more nervous because he was unsure if he could fool Bruce with his new acquired higher status let alone these pretty girls that were all over them. Bruce was a mad man, he talked to everyone at once it seemed on a large number of different topics. He talked fast but with knowledge and a slight authority mixed in. It was like talking to a police officer who had just stumbled upon crime of the year. Only Bruce Wayne was no cop, in fact he was the opposite he was legendary billion dollar lady slayer and Chauncy had him as his wing man. Or was Chauncy the wing man? He certainly didn't feel like he stacked up to Bruce.  
"Ladies I'd like to give a toast." He boasted as he raised his glass.  
"To a wonderful evening to our new friend Chauncy, Madoc. The proprietor of the evening."  
He shot back his champagne and put his arms around two lovely girls. So Wayne was playing wingman…even though it was his car, his money, and his suit being thrown around and flaunted. Chauncy didn't get it either but nonetheless.  
"And to wonderful company. Mr. Bruce Wayne."  
Chauncy raised his glass and the girls wooed just like they did for Bruce. Before they knew it they had arrived. They emerged like dukes from a carriage. The lights shined brightly and pierced the night sky, music from inside could be heard the feint jazz tones from the big band players. Onlookers waiting to get in gave either smiles or glares to Wayne and his group. They did not matter however for Wayne just walked on up to the front where the bouncer was checking off guests.  
"Hey doorman!" Wayne shouted. "You gonna let us in or do I have to buy that door right off its hinges?" His speech had slowed and Bruce was showing signs of lethargy.  
"It's a special party tonight Mr. Wayne, invites only." The bouncer looked tough as a bouncer should. His black tribal tattoo over the eye complimented his mean exterior and Chauncy decided he should hold Bruce back before this doorman knifed the poor rich man.  
"Got em right here my man. My man got em."  
Bruce leaned on Chauncy and patted his chest.  
"This guy let me tell ya, second son of a king from the land of tweeksburrow. Let this guy down and we'll have an army knocking on your doors." Bruce was hysterical.  
"He's kidding, haha I'm uh…I'm just a regular guy." Chauncy dug out the invites from his pocket and showed them to the bouncer who took them out of his hands and gave them a hard look. "Alright you're ok, go on through."  
He gave a nod to another nearby bouncer who unhooked a rope and waved Wayne and Chauncy with their escorts (if that's what they really were) on through the large double velvet doors.  
Inside Chauncy could not believe his eyes. The place was the neatest, fanciest, stuffiest lounge he ever saw. Before him was a mass of wealthy looking people all dressed with their nicest furs and Rolex watches. The walls had a white hue with gold trimmings with fancy framed art that aligned the walls. It was like being in a mall. The center was like the plaza only instead of a guide map there was a large penguin exhibit just chilling there with live penguins sliding and swimming on their ice mounds. They had a big portion of snowy land to rest on and in front of them was a large tank of water to which penguins gleefully swam, circling around the tank were stairs that people would linger on and aweing at the little birds, getting to see their underwater acrobatics was amusing to the rich folk Chauncy guessed. Above the exhibit was a large crystal chandelier with snowflake diamonds imbedded into the ceiling ornament. Around the plaza were separate corridors and stations each filled with all sorts of wonders. Chauncy saw a room of cigar smoking men, he saw bars, he saw a restaurant, and he saw the entertainment that set the atmosphere a buzz with its fast horns and drums. The upper floor was roped off with his view obscured Chauncy could only guess was up there, maybe a polar bear exhibit who knows? Chauncy however saw what he came for, the Ice Berg Lounge's casino and floor games. The room was happy and gleeful Chauncy thought he would never want to leave. The card sharks, dice dicers, chip guzzlers, wheel spinners all gleefully gambled away their money not caring for a dime they threw to the house. The tables all had bouncers and dealers ready to take on players of all kind. Chauncy was ready to head over there when Bruce pulled him to his side. "Chauncy, Chauncy, get the girls a nice table I'm gonna get us some drinks."  
He stumbled and began bothering a waiter about irrelevant things. The girls hung onto Chauncy's arms and gently caressed his shoulders.  
"Ladies, I am the poorest man in this whole establishment." Half the girls around him caught on quick and left but not before rolling their eyes.  
"You know, Bruce I hear has been looking for a wife." With that the remaining women had abandoned Chauncy and began hunting down Bruce Wayne. Chauncy was alone now. He straightened his tie and head in the direction of the casino tables.  
"Finally."  
Before him was a table game known as blackjack. Chauncy was not only here to win but to test something. He sat down at the table and pulled out his stack of money. The dealer nodded and transferred the last of his bills into chips, that was all he had left from the bets from the O'Brian's. His fellow players beside him was an old man who was fat as he was rich and a couple bachelors with their dates hanging around their neck. They smiled at Chauncy.  
"Playing with your wife's spending money?" the old man scoffed.  
The bachelors laughed at this. To them Chauncy's entry fee was nothing, he was sure they made that kind of money within a few hours of the day. It made him sick, people out there were starving in Gotham and yet the wealthy blow their money on nice suits and cars to drive them to night clubs like this. Chauncy stacked his chips they were a small pile, but he was determined to turn it into a mountain. The dealer gave out the cards and Chauncy looked at his to find he had been dealt a black jack an Ace of spades and a Jack. Perhaps Beginners luck was part of his new powers? He put out the maximum bet and by the end of the hand he had doubled what he started. He grinned widely.  
"seems the wife will have more spending money tonight." Chauncy said has he restacked his chips.  
The old man had lost his hand while one of the men with a girl around his neck had won his. Chauncy was dealt new cards for the next round. He looked upon them to see he had received 15. One of the worse hands you could possibly get in blackjack. It was a tricky spot to be in, you had to guess if you'd go over or hope the dealer did.  
"Hit me." One of the rich men said.  
_Boy would I love to._ Chauncy thought.  
He was dealt another card and Chauncy watched his expression. It was subtle but his brow tensed and a look of pain shot through the man's eyes. he had gone over. He stayed his hand and went back to necking with the girl at his side. Chauncy looked at his hand again. It was time to test something. He focused all his energy he put up a small bet and even put the focus into his cards.

_Bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck bad luck_

He chanted the words in his head over and over. Chauncy decided to stay with his 15. The old man next to him asked for two more cards and the dealer's hand was then revealed. The dealer got a 19 and the players around the table groaned as their winnings were taken away. Chauncy did not move he only watched. The dealer shuffle the cards and passed out the next hand. The board did not look very promising for anyone. The bachelors had a showing of 12 and the old man had 16 Chauncy saw that his own cards only read 10. One of the rich men simply surrendered while the other one took a hit. It was Chauncy's turn now. He put out the max bet as he said "I'll stay."  
The other players laughed at this. "Are you sure sir? You only have 10 showing." The dealer asked acting concerned.  
"I'm staying." Chauncy repeated.  
The old man next to him decided to hit and Chauncy watched his expression. He only saw uncertainty meaning he was not confident with his hand. It was the moment that Chauncy was waiting for, the dealers turn. He had blessed the cards and the chips with bad luck or so he hoped. The only person who had touched them was the dealer meaning…._bust_  
the dealer had gone over 21! It worked! Chauncy was unsure how but somehow he had given the dealer some bad luck and it worked out for Chauncy's favor. The man who surrendered his chips groaned out of frustration.  
"Come on man, let's go to the bar this game blows."  
He got up and took the rest of the chips not even tipping his dealer. The two left leaving just Chauncy and the old man. Chauncy looked up from the table for the first time and scanned the rest of the casino. He was pretty good with memory, he looked at the many faces and was able to find the girls he had come in with. Some were hanging around a new guy, others sinking into depression at the bar, and some were in line for the bathroom. Nowhere could Chauncy see Bruce though. Had he gotten thrown out for being a drunken idiot? Or maybe he had made it to the V.I.P. balcony? Chauncy felt pretty bad that he had ditched his meal ticket in but he was sure Bruce nonetheless was having a good enough time on his own….somewhere…

* * *

The room was very unsettling…the previous mood of a happy drunken stupor had evaporated along with the condensation of everyone's glass. Most eyes were focused on the card game. It was nerve racking. To try and look into the eyes of the Joker and guess if he was bluffing was like trying to charm a viper and personally Chauncy would have gone with the poisonous snake. The other villains I suppose it didn't bother them as much because they either had guns, strength, or a split personality to watch their back. Chauncy didn't have any of that but he had one thing better though. His luck and wits. He felt confident with his cards, he called the Joker's bluff and after a slight pause the river revealed that the Joker had nothing and Chauncy had won another hand.  
"hehe-hoho-haha…" The Joker's laugh was like nails on a chalk board to Chauncy.  
One minute he could be laughing, having the time of his life like a child at a birthday party and then the next he could cut out a man's eye with an empty beer bottle like the spoiled child who didn't get the present he wanted at said birthday party. Joker was indeed mad, the fact was…Jokers are wild.  
"Harley be a dear and dispose of the poor chap, he's really starting to stink up the place, heh!" The Joker laughed as he looked at his next hand.  
Harley slipped off the Joker's lap and began dragging the dead body across the floor.  
"Sure thing pudding…no...Oof…problem."

Bane had a pretty good stack in front of him still left, he was a very patient player, a strategist to the end, and he usually would fold if he didn't like his cards. If you weren't paying attention you wouldn't be able to tell but even with his face mask on he wasn't too good of a liar. The group had banned Bane for bringing his venom pack. Chauncy doubted he even needed though. Bane wore nothing but a black tank top and some jeans. His green eyes traced from his hand to the river through his Spanish skull mask. He had large rings around his meaty fingers to which he would casually fiddle with as he looked into the eyes of his opponents. He must have hurt him as much as it did Chauncy to see Harely struggle with the body. He snapped his fingers and one of the large guards that hovered over Batman left his post and lifted the body for Harley.  
"Gee, thanks you're so sweet." She beamed and fluttered her eye lashes.  
Maybe Bane wasn't as evil as most thought him to be, maybe Chauncy was turning into a lunatic like the rest of the crazies in this room or maybe Bane really just hated to see weakness. The Joker gave a menacing glare to Bane but then it passed as he took a drink and went back into his cards.  
Chauncy had received his hand and it was a pretty good one. He looked to the river and saw he had a possible full house. So he raised seeing who would be brave enough to challenge his bet. The Penguin folded as did Two-face. The Joker called and matched Chauncy's bet. He pushed his chips to the center and leaned back in his chair. Then it was Bane's turn. He raised.  
_ Uh-oh._ Chauncy thought. Bane must have a good hand as well, there were too many chips on the table to just walk away and fold from. Then a wicked thought crept into his mind.  
Then Chauncy began to laugh to himself. It was subtle but enough to show.  
"Got a good hand _little man?_" Bane asked as Chauncy raised again ever so slightly  
"heh, maybe…but I was just thinking…a couple days ago I was just some shmuck on the street. Now I'm here playing a game with Gotham's greatest underworld criminals."  
"What's your point?" Bane questioned as he matched Chauncy's bet.  
"It's just funny." Chauncy laughed.  
The Joker slowly peeked over the top of his cards. "Do tell, Nancy."  
Chauncy watched the final card reveal itself on the table…  
"It's just the irony of it all... I remember a couple years back. On the news…the whole town was in a panic. Everyone was freaking out over this toxic stuff Joker was "_allegedly…" _Chauncy put finer quotes around the word as it escaped his lips. "-Dumping into the city's water supply."  
The Joker placed his cards down and stared at Chauncy. His eyes in a struggle…or a spasm of excitement.  
"Well, who would have thought the Joker and Bane decided to work together, it was a real mystery to everyone."  
Bane slammed his fist onto the table. "I don't work with weaklings like the Joker!"  
Chauncy could feel his blood slowly freezing in his veins.  
"Oh…you didn't give him the toxic venom stuff? That's what the police were saying on the TV."  
"LIES! I wouldn't give that punto water if he were dying of thirst! Let alone any secrets to_ MY venom"_  
there was a pause. Bane's veins were pulsing and he looked furious.  
"That clown stole my Venom and dumped it into Gotham's water treatment plant! We weren't working together I was trying to get back what belonged to me! Such a waste of Venom, it took months to replace my supply! I missed out on mas opportunities to be had."  
Bane looked to Joker with murderous intent. Old rivalries were beginning to fester and boil over the poker table.  
"Don't be such a sore loser Bane, you got your revenge after spoiling my fun at the day of the dead carnival."  
The Joker slammed his palms onto the table and stood up from his seat.  
"You were drawing on the faces of the gravestone's dolls! It was a disgrace!" Bane now stood up and he towered over Joker.  
"I thought they could use a few smiles." The Joker grinned and brought his fingers up to his cheeks.  
"That's it clown! I'm going to break you!"  
Bane grabbed Joker by the throat and lifted him off his feet where he was suspended in the air over the poker table. Without hesitation the Joker presented his flower on his vest and it splotched out acid, it scattered all over the table and Bane. He held his arm in pain releasing Joker. As Joker landed he spun around to the back of Bane and climbed aboard his back. The sound of a knife was heard being removed from its sheathe. Bane was a trained mercenary he must have heard it before anyone else for he quickly let lose a wild punch from behind. It was unable to find any target but it shook the Joker off and he went flying into the bar. Chauncy had taken this time to duck under the table Penguin managed to do the same apparently for the two watched the fight continue.  
"Five bucks on the clown." Chauncy wagered.  
The Penguin gave it a thought. "You're on." He replied.  
At the bar Joker sprang up from behind the counter and readied a Molotov cocktail. He was almost ready to light it when Bane threw a large knife at Joker's hand. Joker dropped the lighter for he didn't want to lose his hand. He threw the cocktail at bane anyway who smacked it away into a random pedestrian. Trudging over to the bar Bane began to draw closer to the Joker ready to gut him like a stag. The Joker threw anything he could get his hands on. Bottles, empty or full. Glasses, someone drinking them or not. Bane would either smack the projectile away or take the hit which would bounce off his chest like it was a piece of wrapping paper at Christmas. Now only a few feet away he made a reach for Joker only to topple over and stagger from a large blow to the head. Harley stood there hammer in hand  
"Hands off my puddin, Lame Bane" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. Bane regained his composure and charged at Harley Quinn.  
"eep!" She squealed as Joker dived for her clearing them both out of Bane's rampage.  
He trampled over a few more pedestrians who had been minding their own business.  
"Where the fuck is Croc?!" A goon shouted.  
As if on cue Killer Croc emerged from the curtains from the entertainment stage and did a stage dive onto Bane. The two tangled, throwing punches and trading blows. Killer Crock took a mighty chomp at Bane who dodged the bite and held Croc's mouth shut then threw him over his shoulder with a simple toss. Another bottle was thrown at Bane's head it crashed to pieces and spilled whisky all over him, he turned around to find a few of the Bar's patrons had found courage and united to take on the behemoth. Their glory was short lived for Bane made short work of them with a simple backhand. Then Crock had jumped back onto him and took a bite out of his shoulder. Bane screamed in pain and slammed his fist into Croc's face. Not letting go another blow was received. Joker was seen crawling back over to the bar with Harley close behind him. It was chaos. The table was a mess, acid and shards of glass everywhere. Patrons going wild and throwing themselves at one another. Perhaps I could use this moment to get Batman and flee the scene. Chauncy thought. He looked over at Batman who still just sat there not moving, still unconscious.  
"HEY BANE'!"  
Bane froze with Croc in a headlock and they both looked up as they saw the Joker. He stood there behind the bar standing tall like the tragic hero. He held the lighter in one hand and Harley clung to his arm in the other her smile as wicked as his was.  
"Need a light?"  
Joker pitched the lighter at Bane knocking Harely away in the process. Before Bane could react the lighter struck him, being drenched in alcohol was not in his advantage for he soon began to be engulfed by flames. He lit up quick and screamed again in both rage and pain. He released Croc who fell to the floor. Bane rushed at the Joker who was laughing maniacally at the mayhem inside the bar. Bane quickly slammed into Joker grabbing him and lifting him off his feet. The two crashed into the mirror behind the bar. Dust and glass had flown everywhere. Alcohol spilled onto the floor and smoke filled the bar with a burnt ember smell. It seemed the chaos would not end when suddenly a loud bang that pierced the noise and commotion split the air. Everyone looked to the source of the sound to find Two-face still sitting in his chair. His gun in the air the barrel smoking from the bullet he shot. Men in suites emerged from the side entrances with machine guns and stood behind Two-face aiming into the patrons of the bar. Everyone stood motionless as they looked down the barrel of Two-face's men.  
"Cobblepot. I believe now would be the time to reveal your hand."  
Penguin had stood out from under the table and pressed a switch on his umbrella  
"very well."  
Signals were going off on some of the patrons they blinked red and beeped in a steady pulse. Some of them emerged from the stage, others from inside booths, others had been fighting in the fray. They removed the flashing lights and pulled out guns pointing them at the other criminals. Penguin had placed insurgents for insurance inside the bar whereas Two-face had his task force ready to charge in at a moment's notice mafia style.  
"Any of you idiots move so much as a muscle my boys will fill you full of lead so fast you'll fall through the floor!" Penguin quacked his bird like laugh.  
Two-face motioned one of his men to the poker table. Without hesitation he gathered the remaining chips and gave a nod. One of Penguin's men opened a nearby door that opened to a stairwell. It led to the upper floor, a place unknown to Chauncy, perhaps this place wasn't as neutral as he thought.  
"Get walking Chance." Two-Face motioned his gun to the stairs and Chauncy peeked out from the table and slowly walked over to the stairs. He said nothing, he only looked around at the people entranced with fear as he made his way to the stairs. Two-face and Penguin followed behind him a few handpicked grunts stepping in their pace. There was no sign of Joker or Bane, it seems their rampage had gone into the night of Gotham whether it had the stomach for their wrath Chauncy knew not. The two guards around Batman released him from his ropes and dragged him across the room following the group. Chauncy climbed the stairs to find a much larger room. With similar wood floors of the bar and wearing wallpaper. The room was mainly empty except for a few men who had been waiting. They had just set up a new table and three chairs. They showed Chauncy to his chair and he sat in it quietly. The upper floor was dark, a single light hung over the table, but the rooms main lighting was actually a large glass window that looked out into Gotham city. They were about 2 stories up now. Chauncy must not have paid attention when he was being marched up the stairs like a sheep herded to his pen. Batman was placed at the table now. Chauncy was able to look at him much better under the light. His eyes were dark still lingering between consciousness and the dream world. He hung his head back into a slouch. His jaw was swollen, blood had dripped onto his face and was now stained as it dried on his cheeks. The bullet wound actually looked ok but the rest of costume was pretty torn and beat. He wondered how a person could live through such pain. The door slammed closed below, Two-Face and Penguin took their respective seats. For a moment no one said anything. The two just looked over their chips to see if everything was in order. Chauncy didn't bother or maybe he couldn't bother. He knew that someone had been watching the game the whole time, keeping tabs to see who was winning what and how much they had. Yes Chauncy knew that he had the same chips he had before, there was simply a new table, new chips, and new cards. Maybe though what bothered Chauncy the most…was the sound of gun fire on the first floor. As soon as the two Villains had sat down the room echoed with the sound of bullets and shells hitting the floor. It was like a large popping sound. It was quick yet elegant as bodies made large thumping sounds below after the wave of thunder had claimed their lives.  
"I believe you owe me five bucks." Penguin grinned to Chauncy.  
Chauncy looked up. Penguin smiled in the light of the lamp, the shadows underlined his big nose and darkened his face, his crooked smile and beady eyes illuminated over the table.  
"It was a draw and you know it Cobblepot, whose turn was it?"  
Two-Face was shrouded in half-darkness while his other half was brightened by the light of the window the lighting fitted his split persona perfectly.  
The game had to continue, Chauncy was still stuck in the company of dangerous men, In the beginning it was the wrath of Bane and the endless Madness of the Joker that Chauncy feared most, Now something else made him feel uneasy, He had thought that Penguin and Two-face were reasonable people, people that could see the errors of their ways and be persuaded. Now he saw there wasn't any reasoning with them at all. The two had excessed the situation to their liking…and now Chauncy was in their sights and he still didn't know if he was to their liking…

* * *

"TWENTY-ONE!" Chauncy shouted over the groaning sounds of defeat. He collected his winnings and piled them into the large stack that took up most of the table. He had won his rent money hours ago now he was just having fun. His power, it was all his, he could influence anyone and anything it seemed. He could become wealthy in a freak accent or ruin someone's day with the touch of his finger. The other players had come and gone all the same, thinking they would win big but then leave in disgust at their defeat. Chauncy made everyone at the table unlucky except for himself of course. The dealer couldn't explain it, he had switched out the deck six times now trying to trip Chauncy up and change his luck and that was after the other two dealers had their shot at him. Chauncy was aware eyes were on him  
"twenty-one again woooo!" He shouted his 57th blackjack into the air like a wolf in the night  
he didn't care however, to some he could be cheating but Chauncy made himself look so dumb others had to believe it was just dumb luck. The way to do that is easy, all you had to really do was ramble on in a know it all tone and the less intelligent folk around you will think your some sort of profit but the real geniuses of the room will be able to look through your bullshit and see that your just plain stupid. Which is what Chauncy wanted so he could just continue to win, at this rate he could buy a penthouse and never have to worry about money again. Hell at this rate he could probably live in the casino. The cards stopped however. The dealer was motioned by the pit boss and the two had a discrete conversation. When they were done the dealer came back to the table and looked to Chauncy with such a fake smile.  
"Sir, you've done so well, the owner would like you to join him at the V.I.P. area."  
The dealer pointed toward the roped off stairs that led to the upper floor.  
"The Owner?" Chauncy asked.  
"yes sir, right up the stairs, it's so nice I think you'd like it."  
_the owner_…Cobblepot…crap what if…what if he found out that Chauncy had stolen from Cobblepot's true intended guest? This couldn't be happening, Chauncy was feeling so lucky, he was doing well and now this happened. When good luck is in your hands bad luck is sure to follow after and vice versa. Maybe those words were truer than Chauncy had thought. _NAAAHHHH._ Chauncy thought.  
Things were different now, he could manipulate luck to his liking, it was his super power. He always would have an ace up his sleeve figuratively and literally. He collected his chips and paused.  
Before heading up the stairs Chauncy had order a cocktail waitress to cash his chips for him and bring the cash to him in the V.I.P. section. Chauncy did not want to go up there, he was positive that the house still always wins and now he was going into the main room of said house. So he tipped the waitress the biggest tip she had probably had all night for such an odd request after all you had to make sure no one would ask questions and the best way for no questions to be asked is to wave some money in their face. So it was better to cash his chips now just in case bad luck did indeed follow. Chauncy was shown up the stairs. The upper floor was about the same as the lower portion of the lounge. The only thing different was the price and comfort. Basically the seating was nicer, the cigars and booze was more expensive, and the girls dressed a little more sexual. Chauncy had been escorted by a big burly bouncer but as soon as Chauncy made it to the upper promise land two lovely women had taken him by the arm and showed him to the owners table. He was seated and before him was a pile of chips he reached out to touch them when a voice cut in.  
"Curtesy of the Ice Burge Lounge."  
The voice was ragged and accented. Chauncy moved the chips aside to find the source of the voice.  
His heart leapt into his throat. That's an expression right? Either way for a brief moment Chauncy stopped dead at the sight he saw before him, that's basically what I'm getting at here, it was subtle, like he paused then resumed his regular actions or whatever. For before him the man that owned that raspy New England voice was none other than the Penguin. Oswald Cobblepot. Which if you ever saw a Cobblepot you'd for sure take a double take followed by a good long stare then Cobblepot would probably break your face for staring.  
"Admiring my new fashion statement?" he asked. Penguin was of course referring to the glass bottle that was in his eye. Chauncy felt nervous but good. It was amazing that the likes of him could pull the wool over these sheep and he was even welcomed at the v.i.p. table. However he realized that throughout all the wealth and fortune before you, it was always nicer to be in good company. To which Chauncy was not. Around him were a few stuffy rich patrons, some of them celebrities of Gotham others were foreign royals who for some god damn reason were in Gotham at all. All of which saw Chauncy for what he was, some dumb lucky stray that they would enjoy picking apart. Before Chauncy was the wolf among sheep, winning at cards, having a few drinks, flirting with the help and other pretty women. Now he was in a strange place. Now he was the sheep and there he was sitting in the wolves' den ready to be mauled. Penguin sure was a twisted little fuck. He must have thought Chauncy was stupid or something. Like he didn't see what he was doing.  
"Sorry sir, I just thought you'd be even more handsome then what everyone said you'd be."  
A drink was set in front of Chauncy as he spoke.  
There was a pause. Penguin just stared at Chauncy, the other wolves at the table nervously looked around expecting Penguin to leap across the table and strangle Chauncy.  
_"Bah hahahahaha!"_  
He broke out into laughter instead.  
"That's a good one boy, what's your name?"  
Like he didn't already know, Chauncy was sure he was a red flag on the field by now.  
"It's Chauncy, Chauncy Madoc. My friends call me Chance."  
Penguin snapped his fingers and a nearby waiter stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit it.  
"hm, yes…I've heard you've been having a lucky night at my fine establishment Mr. Chance."  
_hehe Mr. Chance_. Chauncy liked the sound of that.  
"I'm a lucky man Mr. Cobblepot."  
He took a drag from his cigar and let the smoke escape his mouth.  
"Well Mr. Chance, would you like to double your winnings and walk away a rich rich man tonight?"  
Cards were being dealt around the table, it wasn't a game of blackjack.  
Chauncy had been extremely lucky all night and now all of a sudden he is just suddenly called to the owner's table to play a different game? Every ounce of his gambler's blood was telling him to find Bruce and leave the table. The rest of the table looked like they were ready to play. In fact some of them were already placing their blinds. Chauncy changed his mind, this wasn't a wolf's den. They weren't even a pack. More like Vultures that sat up in their nest, picking off the small animals below them.  
Chauncy was going to back out of the game, even though he felt like he could win with his luck he felt the game was rigged for sure.  
"You know, I think-"Chauncy spoke.  
But then suddenly a large explosion echoed throughout the lounge. The room went dark, the only light available was the glow from the Penguin exhibit down below and the few candles that lit up the area along with their rich burning aroma.  
"What the hell is going on?" Cobblepot shouted over the voices of the confused patrons.  
"It's him sir, he's here! The batman!" another voice pierced the darkness  
then without a moment's notice the ceiling collapsed above Chauncy. Plaster and tile rained down upon the poker table. The vultures scattered and fled the scene or so Chauncy assumed, it was awfully dark he could only see shadows. Then he came. He had dropped from above as if he precipitated out of the darkness itself. Landing on the poker table it broke under his weight, He hunched over and slowly rose into the notorious dark knight everyone feared him as. The Batman was in the Ice Berg lounge and he didn't look happy. Before Penguin could squawk Batman leaped into action, smoke filled the room as Chauncy hit the floor. It was best to stay out of these situations. Shadowed silhouettes came rushing in from all angles Chauncy thought Batman was a goner but he simply waved a hand in the air. The room was enveloped in a bright light that flashed like a firework blinding all who were near and then out it went as quickly as it came back into the darkness. For a brief moment Chauncy saw the outline of batman in the smoke, it was like a cloud of thunder that was illuminated by lightning with a batman inside ready to strike. Chauncy heard disgruntled groans and gasps of pain all around the room. Heavy thuds were heard. Batman was dropping bodies everywhere. A man collapsed close to Chauncy onto the floor, he immediately fell unconscious before looking into Chauncy's blue eyes. He did not look like your typical body guard in a nice suit, he looked like a hired thug by the Penguin with full on bullet proof armor. Jo was right it was dangerous to come here. The smoke was beginning to lift, Chauncy could see bodies all around some of them lucky enough to not have a few dislocated limbs. Batman was over by the second floor railing holding Penguin over his ice exhibit.  
"Who stole the Diamonds Cobblepot?"  
Batman spoke with threatening authority that Chauncy had heard with most corrupted cops. He fully intended to hurt Penguin.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, don't you have kitty cat that takes shiny things?" Batman answered by whipping Penguin behind him back into the V.I.P. section. He flew across the room into a table and remained motionless upon the floor. He then hovered over him and slammed his head into the ground.  
"I don't have time for your lies Penguin. I have evidence that you fenced those diamonds, you know who took them."  
Chauncy had to find that waitress and get the hell out, he didn't want to deal with Batman or Penguin anymore. Chauncy crawled on the ground and felt the weight inside his vest pocket. He reached in and dug out an object he had forgotten he had. He looked at the snub nose revolver in his palm. Without thinking he stood up his vision now above the smoke. He could see Batman clearly roughing up the Penguin and Batman saw him along with the gun he was holding batman must have considered Chauncy a threat for he released Penguin and rushed toward him  
he ducked and weaved quickly covering the distance between him and Chauncy. Before he knew it Batman was over Chauncy within seconds. There was only a moment to react. At first Chauncy was dumbstruck unsure why Batman had even bothered with him at all but once he realized he had been targeted he stuck out the revolver and fired randomly. There is a cute little nickname for Chauncy's gun, on the street they had a name for it. It was known as the gut stuffer. At long range a snub nose revolver won't do you much good for it doesn't have the power or accuracy to do anything at a distance however if your up-close and personal. The little gun was good for point blank range into someone's stomach and fired thoroughly, it did the job and the gun would be discrete. Chauncy had fired randomly, reflexively not sure what he hit. Batman staggered into Chauncy knocking both of them to the floor.  
_Holy shit I just shot The Batman._ Chauncy thought.  
He flinched expecting to be stricken at any moment only to find batman still on the floor holding his side.  
"Now I've got you."  
Chauncy looked to find Penguin had gotten a hold of his umbrella. He pointed it at Batman and fired away. Batman quickly rolled out of the way and fell down the nearby stairs back down to the main floor.  
"Get up boy, after him."  
Penguin lifted Chauncy by the collar. I suppose shooting at Batman automatically puts you on the Cobblepot's good side. They rushed to the stairs and Chauncy watched as Batman used the momentum of his fall to leap into the air, where in the dark it looked as if he had extended his arm and flew upwards into the window crashing through it, out into the streets of Gotham. "Come on there isn't a moment to lose!"  
Penguin ran down the stairs and Chauncy unwillingly followed his gun still in his hand. Dear god what have I done? His conscious weighed heavily upon him. Penguin pulled a phone from his pocket as he ran.  
"He's out onto the street, it's your turn now start tracking him. One of my boys shot him he's spilling out blood all over my bloody lounge!"  
Chauncy rushed outside of the building with Penguin. The street was bare and night had fell, the awaiting people at the door were no longer there. Glass scattered the street where Batman had emerged from his window escape, a few pools of blood could be seen on the ground.  
_ I hope I didn't hit anything vital._ Chauncy thought. As Penguin and Chauncy stepped outside they were accompanied by a very large muscular man with a mask.  
"Good you're here, look here's Batman's blood, you can track the bastard right Bane?" Penguin said in a flustered tone.  
Bane? Chauncy looked upon the large man to find he did in fact fit the descriptions of the notorious Bane, the man who once broke the Bat, the man wanted internationally for war crimes beyond your imagination. The unstoppable force of anger and wrath. What the hell was he doing here? Now Chauncy knew for sure this couldn't end well. A bead of sweat dripped from his nervous brow. Bane could easily tare Chauncy apart.  
"Yes the Bat has left a fine trail for me to track and he will be mine." Bane's accent hung in the air and Chauncy dared not challenge it.  
"In your dreams, my boys is the one who clipped him." Penguin spat. "Chance you follow Bane I'll be right behind you."  
Bane looked as if he had just noticed Chauncy for the first time. He gave him a once over obviously measuring him up.  
"Try to keep up chico."  
Bane crouched near the pool of blood as the Penguin's car rolled up to the side walk.  
"I'll keep in touch over this frequency stay on Bane Chance or it's you we will hunt."  
The Penguin handed Chance a radio.  
"He went this way toward the east, tell Joker he is headed his way."  
Bane began to run down the street and Chauncy did his best to keep up. _Joker? Penguin? Bane?_ This couldn't possibly get any worse. They ran down the street, Penguin following in his car. The night was warm, the city lights blurred passed Chauncy. The city was somehow asleep for not a soul was on the street. The moon was high in the starless sky, the city's lights poisoning the night as the police blimps hovered over Gotham. Bane ducked into an alley and Chauncy followed. Penguin continuing down the road  
"Keep on that freak." The radio cracked Penguin's voice.  
Chauncy was unsure if he meant Bane or Batman. A fence was blocking their path but Bane kept up his pace and simply plowed through it.  
"Whoa…" escaped from Chauncy's mouth.  
A sound could be heard from above and as Chauncy looked up he was greeted with a blinding light. A helicopter flew over them ripping into the night with its loud roar.  
"Black mask spotted him! He's keeping him off the roofs." The radio blurted.  
Black mask too? This is getting worse and worse, just how deep down the rabbit hole had Chauncy gone? Bane was tracking Batman's blood trail like a hunting dog. With Chauncy on his heels doing his best to keep up with the behemoth that was Bane. Machine gun shots could be heard from above.  
"Blast it Roman don't kill our prize!" Penguin's voice cracked over the radio.  
"It's everyman for himself now Cobblepot." A dark voice replied back through the radio.  
Sure enough Bane and Chauncy could see a dark shadow leaping above the rooftops the helicopter following close behind shooting off machine gun fire here and there. Batman must be running for his life up there. Chauncy thought. Batman would frantically jump roof to roof, his leaps seemed impossible for any mere man to accomplish just what was he? The helicopter didn't just follow Batman though sometimes it would cut him off with gunfire or appear in front of him. Like Black mask was trying to herd the Batman or something. Then before Chauncy's eyes Batman leapt off of a two story building and flew across the street above him. The Helicopter fired a shot ruining the Bat's flight pattern but he managed to glide into the next building's window. He crashed through it with full force, glass shattering onto the street below like confetti.  
"We got him." Bane murmured. There was a brief moment of silence.  
Chauncy had wished that the Batman had managed to evaporate into thin air like he was known to do, the super villains would cut their losses and head home unbruised but sadly that was not the case. Bane halted and motioned Chauncy to stay back, they were in the opening of an ally where they could look out onto the street. Chauncy saw shadows there, they were just standing around across the street looking at the building Batman had entered. It was abrupt and quick. The building batman had entered suddenly was blown up in a fiery explosion. The windows all blew out, flames escaping into Gotham's night sky. The ground had shook and car alarms went off. From the sky he came. Batman had been thrown out of the building by the force of the blast, Joker playing cards began to rain from the sky. For one second it looked rather majestic to Chauncy. A man draped in a dark cloak flying in the air with an explosion of cards behind him. Then Batman landed rather not so majestic out onto the street. The other shadows from across the street moved in, as did Bane. Upon closer inspection the shadows were mobsters by the look of them, all of them in nice suits. They were crowding batman with machine guns.  
"Out of my way!" Bane bellowed and pushed though the mobsters.  
He crouched down near batman and checked his vitals. Soon enough the Penguin pulled up in his car. He hobbled out of the backseat and waddled over to Bane pushing the mobsters aside with rudeness and distasteful glares.  
"Is he dead?!" Penguin squawked.  
"No, he is just unconscious. The blast or fall knocked him out cold…for now."  
Bane lifted the Batman and threw him over his shoulder. The mobsters all pointed their guns at Bane and Penguin now.  
"Now, Now, now where do you think you're going with MY prize Bane?"  
a rather rugged voice spoke among the mobsters. Chauncy's heart sank once more to immense proportions, there within his goons was the infamous Harvey Dent also known as Two-Face. He stood there in classic mobster garbs in his own twisted fashion. A black and white Fedora sat on top of his head with a similar coat dawned upon his shoulders. He had a 45. Defender in one hand, and what looked like a nostalgic tommy gun in the other, he was duel wielding.  
"You think I'm going to just let you walk out of here with Batman while my men have their guns at the ready?"  
"I could only agree more Harvey." Another voice spoke from the shadows.  
This one dark and filled with menace. Black mask emerged from the shadows. A walkie-talkie in one hand and a gun in the other.  
"Roman, I thought you were still in the air." Two-face spoke.  
"You think I'd be sitting in a helicopter letting you lot walk off with the batman? Not a chance, I set up one of my masks with one of my guys instead and decided to wait here…it looks like I wasn't the only one either."  
If Chauncy could have a dollar for every super villain he saw tonight…  
The Riddler stood next to Black mask and put an arm around him.  
"Very good Roman, out of all the other villains I just knew you'd be the first to catch on."  
He straightened Black mask's tie patted his chest and then walked him closer to the rest of the group in the street.  
"Now, I'm sure most of you haven't figured this out yet…" The Riddler placed Black Mask before Penguin lifting his gun hand to his temple then shuffled him over a couple more feet to the left as if he was setting up dominos.  
"…oh, who are we kidding? None of you have probably figured this out but right now as we speak I have snipers all along the rooftops ready to clean up shop and if one of you so much as speaks the words Riddle me this…well…you know."  
He walked over to Two-face, cane in hand and swept off some lint on Harvey's shoulder.  
"Did you guys really believe I wouldn't have a contingency plan within this plan? Who's idea did you think this all was?"  
"Honestly Nigma I don't know, it's like they don't have any brains at all!" another voice announced itself.  
_Seriously? Was there a convention nearby? What the hell is going on here_? Chauncy thought.  
Somehow The Joker was among the villains now, he must had been lurking around when Riddler was speaking on his tangent.  
"Everyone knows the Bat belongs to me, if you thought this night was over well…hehe! I'm only starting to just have fun and I'd hate to make the bigger bang here but I'm the clown prince of blow outs after all…or was it crime?"  
The joker pulled open his purple coat to reveal a mess of explosives all rigged at the ready with the push of a button that he held in his hand. Things have gotten bad to worse. Chauncy saw now that he was perhaps the only one there without any sort of leverage. The Villains were in a scuttle over who would take Batman, it was looking like a grim ending for Chauncy. This night was probably one of the worst he ever had.  
"Gee all this attention over Bat-brain can make a girl pretty jealous."  
Chauncy looked to his left to find a women dressed in a harlequin outfit standing next to him. It took a second but then it clicked.  
"nice make-up." Chauncy said.  
She gave him a twisted smile then pulled him by the nose.  
"Mr. J who's this chump? We got some unwanted attention"  
She pushed Chauncy into the villains and kicked him for good measure. The other villains quit their squabbling and suddenly Chauncy was the center attention.  
"He's just one of my newest boys." Penguin smirked.  
_Fuck it._  
"Sorry Penguin but I've failed to fill out the application still." Chauncy pulled out his snub nose and held it in the air. Now this is an awkward situation if I do say so myself."  
"Hows that?" The riddler asked.  
Chauncy was feeling ballsy, it was like the super villainous aroma in the air was giving him his own twisted scent to fume off.  
"Well you see it's my bullet there lodged into the batman so if anyone's _"got"_ him, I'm afraid I took the last shot that's caused him to lose so much blood."  
"But it was my explosives that took him out!" Joker perked up, his eyes wild with pride and excitement. Like a child in a classroom with the right answer for the teacher.  
"Yeah took him out the window there, he survived your blast and fainted from blood loss, from…gasp! Oh look! MY bullets. Now don't get me wrong, but from where I stand, I'm just merely a low level type grunt that doesn't have much power against all you…fine gentlemen." Chauncy emptied his bullets out of his little six shooter and slowly reloaded them as he spoke.  
"What's your point boy?" Penguin glared looking rigid. He was displeased with Chauncy's sudden turn coat maneuver.  
"Well look around you, where are we exactly?"  
The villains looked around puzzled.  
"We are in the well-established no man's land, the neutral territory of the Irish O'brain's mafia. They are a small bunch but a recognized criminal outfit nonetheless."  
"Just what are you trying to say chico?" Bane spoke in his gruff accent.  
"hehe, well if you ask me, there are a lot of factors going on right now, for instance the cops are probably going to be here soon in full force to arrest us, but if I look at all you, you all have some sort of trump over the other. Bane, you clearly out strengthen anyone here but even your strength can't withstand Harvey's bullets, Harvey you have the guns but right now Riddler's snipers could clean sweep us all and we would be hanging in the wind after that. Although if he does that, Black mask can just order his nice helicopter nearby to kill us in a last stich effort. If you want something to beat that the Joker has this nicely all wrapped up in clownish C4 and let's not forget Penguin who all this material probably went through his hands first before it even enter the docks in Gotham."  
"A Mexican standoff…" Bane muttered.  
"Ci, amigo. And so what do you do when everyone has their hand in the honey pot? You look at the other factors of course! Who got there first? Who deserves the cookie more? Who baked the cookies? How many have you already had? The point is, all of you have just outstanding reasons to get batman but if you look here we aren't on any of your turfs so if one of you did just take what you wanted on the Obrian's turf it would look pretty bad in the eyes of other villains wouldn't you think?"  
"So now what?" Harvey asked.  
Chauncy lowered two mobsters' rifles and clasped his hands together.  
"Well we can all kill each other now and maybe one of us will get to walk away and hang our hats on the rack when we get home batman probably will somehow gain consciousness and escape just like he always somehow does…OR…we tie up Batman walk into that bar over there and settle this little arrangement over some drinks."  
The villains looked over to the little watering hole as sirens filled the air.  
Chauncy prayed his words would reach some sense to them. Truth was he was nervous, any moment one of these villains would just snap and unleash hell. His life would be over and he'd never see Jo, or anyone for that matter again. All he had was words, he never wanted any of this to happen, he swore he would never get this deep with the criminal underworld of Gotham, in fact he had done his best to stay clear of this net of big fish criminals.  
"Eh…or we can just wait for the police while we kill each other and miss this _OPPORTUNITY!_"  
Chauncy motioned towards batman on the street with his hands.  
Sometimes when all you have is words, with nothing but a pea shooter to back them up against maddening men you can only hope your voice can sound a little bit insane so that you can reach their ears.  
"Staying in a small bar with the cops soon on our tail? I couldn't think of a better way to spend time with friends."  
The joker smiled and took Chauncy under his arm as the murderous villains made their way into the bar. Bane carrying Batman over his shoulder like fresh game.

* * *

And there you have it, now I'm sitting here with a lousy hand, a big nosed English criminal to my right, and the worst mobster burn victim to my left. I've bitten off more than I could chew and my ending looks pretty bleak.  
"Fold." Two-face said as he leaned back in his chair.  
We were exhausted, when we first got into the bar…well there wasn't exactly a welcoming committee when we arrived you know? There was a bit of a skirmish that Joker couldn't help but provoke. I'd rather not rethink it but I'm sure you can paint the picture yourself, Like I know you could imagine the Joker waltzing in, that big devilish grin upon his face with the rest of Gotham's filth following behind him. He walks up to the bar and asks to see the owner only to be greeted by a muscular guy probably a body guard. The Joker still amused says something witty and before you know it he is pinned to a wall but not for long for if you ever heard a creepy Joker story you know they can be a real tragedy…or a comedy if your just that fucked up. Let's just say if the body guard wore contacts he only needs to buy them at half price. Such a horrific scene could send a bit of panic in a crowd if they saw, maybe even a flash of anger bodies ready to leap at the mad man only to sit back down as Bane entered the small door and towered among the patrons. The villains all made a couple calls, ordered some drinks, got themselves a nice table all curtesy of the O'Brian's and a deal was made. They all had worked together to take out the Batman all of them thinking the others would crash and burn along the way. They decided a card game, at least until outside would blow over then they could get back to killing each other. So winner takes the bat and got to walk out scot free. The others go home with nothings and now it's down to the final players.  
I gotta say everything has taken some turns. I thought I'd be rich by the end of the night only to be sitting at a table thinking my life would be over and I'd be found the next morning dead in the gutter. These thoughts ran through Chauncy's head he wondered if anyone would miss him, his family? No, he didn't have that. Jo? Would she tell him that told you so tone at his grave? Had he even been forgiven for his mistakes? He looked over to Batman, he still remained a motionless body tied to a chair. Useless. He had hoped Batman would awaken and save the night like his usual story goes. Chauncy didn't care anymore though. In fact he wasn't too sure if he was going to see the dawn of the new day. If he would get out of here…he'd see Johanna again. He'd ask if she could forgive him. Chauncy looked upon his cards, he was winning. He had the most chips followed by penguin and then two-face who's pile was dwindling, he wondered if he would snap soon like the others but oddly two-face looked calm, happy in fact. Chauncy wondered…was this part of that power he had received? He admitted when he felt lucky he had a sort of high. Like even though things were bad he felt more than good and then something amazing would happen. There was one way to find out. If things had been going the way Chauncy hoped they would…he and the batman would be okay.  
"Okay Gents…your time has come. I'm all in."  
Chauncy pushed his chips to the center of the table. The Penguin gave a smirk. He was confident his cards could beat the rest. The smile, if you could call it that. Ran from Two-face. He looked grim. He couldn't just fold he would have to take the bet or else he would be unable to keep his place at the table. Chauncy was forcing the hand as the expression went. The two villains pushed everything they had to the center. The river was made and the cards shown as followed:

2o8-, 23, K , 2 , Q 3—

The two of clubs, the two of hearts, the king of diamonds, the two of diamonds and the queen of spades. Penguin began to chuckle. He had a terrible poker face. He threw down his cards to reveal his hand. A king of hearts and a 4 of diamonds. He chuckled at his high pair.  
"Well lets see em boys, who's walkin home with the bat tonight eh? Eh?!"  
Chauncy flipped over his cards. He had nothing. His focus was not on himself but rather Two face. He placed a card on the table. A two. Chauncy watched as Penguin's smile slowly began to fade into a scowl. The last card fell and another two was shown. 4 of a kind. Harvey Dent finally twisted into a smile.  
"Well, well. Looks like I win."  
"MY BLOODY LUCK YOU DID!" Penguin stood upon his chair one foot on the table he drew his umbrella and pointed it at Two-Face.  
"Wait." Chauncy stood up and held Penguin's umbrella.  
"Stay out of this boy I've lost too much money for one night." Penguin was steeled and ready to blow Two-face away.  
"Mr. Cobblepot you're a sensible businessman aren't you?"  
Penguin remained motionless his gaze not looing away from Two-face who was at the ready to draw his own gun.  
"Yeah, we all had a lot riding on this I'm sure, but god damn it would you grow a pair? Look at the others, all of them couldn't stand losing and they ended up throwing a fit and getting tossed out anyway. Aren't you different Mr. Cobblepot? You know? Not…a freak? You're supposed to be better than the common riff raft out there. You gambled and lost, now why don't you leave the table with a little bit of honor?"  
The room remained silent, the air still like the men in the room, reaching for their guns motionless like statues.  
"That's a good speech boy…" Penguin gritted through his teeth. "I guess I've always been a sore loser though!"  
He squealed his penguin squawk and pulled the trigger to his umbrella only for the silent room to echo with that familiar clicking of an empty magazine. One Chauncy knew rather well across the other end of a poker table.  
"Damn stupid thing, hows that possible?!"  
No, it wasn't an empty magazine, Penguin's umbrella was jammed. _Did I do that?_ Chauncy thought. He had been sending Penguin bad vibes throughout the game but nothing was happening until now.  
"What are you doing you idiots? Shoot them!" Penguin shouted.  
His men raised their guns, their sights readied up in their irons. Chauncy saw his obituary for tomorrow. Young male, faceless, found dead in upstairs bar.  
Two-faces men were all at the ready their own guns pointed at Penguin's mercenaries. Then as if a miracle was occurring before Chauncy's own ears, he heard a beautiful sound. It was an orchestra of clicking noises and disgruntled voices throughout the room. All the gun's carried by any goon had jammed. A few even backfired on some of them causing a hired grunt to startle as his vision was blinded. Gun's fell apart in their owner's hands, magazines fell from their chambers and showered the floor with bullets. The room was abuzz with frustration and confusion.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Penguin was not amused, his eyes filled with rage he slammed his umbrella on the table hoping it would fix his situation but after a few more good whacks he simply flicked the umbrella and it slid off flying across the room hitting a goon in the face. Penguin now held a sword, his greedy grin desired to cash out in blood. As he turned to Two-Face with stabbing intent his face suddenly was flushed as he stopped dead cold. Two-Face stood there across the table with an outstretched hand, his black gun shining within the shadows, its muzzle pointed at Penguin ready to end his life.  
"Hey CobblePot…I'm a sore loser too."  
Two face pulled his trigger and the gun screamed its battle cry as its metal released into the room, its luminous fury swallowed the upstairs bar only to be engulfed by darkness as quickly as it once came. Chauncy watched Cobblepot fall to the floor with a thud, he thrashed and shouted in pain.  
"You Freak! You freaken shot me!" he bellowed and snarled.  
"Well would you look at that, seems I'm the only one with a working gun lucky me."  
He pointed it at Chauncy next. Chauncy anticipated this and he drew his little six shooter.  
"You want to bet on that?" Chauncy asked.  
"You got balls kid, you sure you want to be pointing that pea shooter at me? It might be the last thing you do." For a moment Chauncy stood there, true he'd rather have his last moments be with someone he loves. Or with a handful of cash.  
"Why don't you get the fuck outta my business and leave the damn table with your prize already? I've about had it with you obsessiveness over a cloaked man in armored underwear anyway."  
Chauncy felt like he and two-face had stood there for hours. He honestly was tired of this nonsense. Two-Face chuckled to himself.  
"You know kid, I used to be just like you, thought I was a little better than the rest of this filth in Gotham but no matter how hard I try I know deep down that as long as I look like this I'm just as damaged as the rest of these lunatics and that it's all his fault!"  
He pointed his gun at Batman and looked ready to let batman cross the river sticks with a lead ticket onto the ferry.  
"Finally sweet Justice will be upheld, Nay! Bitter vengeance will have finally taken place! here in this bar!" Two-face began to get a little frantic.  
"oh god your monologuing…your really doing it…" Chauncy grimaced.  
"You clearly don't know how long I've waited for this moment, how I've dreamed of it…how we dreamed of it."  
Two-face kicked the table across the room and placed himself in front of batman. He dug for his coin inside his vest pocket. Like a person in the dark feeling for the light switch  
"Soo…can I go now?" Chauncy asked. His gun arm lowering.  
"You should stay and witness this glorious occasion." Two-face held his coin in front of batman and announced his verdict "You live." He showed him the undamaged side. "You die."  
The words echoed in Chauncy's ears as Two-face showed Batman the scared side of the coin. Chauncy had heard about this. Two-face's dreaded Coin execution. It was a grim fate that not many could listen to and not many had lived to walk away from it, surprising as your odds were only 50/50. Some claimed that while in Arkham two face did nothing but flip his coin day and night flipping it over and over until he could manipulate every outcome. Some stories even say that Two face died when his accident occurred and returned from the fires of hell to do the devil's work with his cursed coin. Some urban tales can get pretty out there but Chauncy had feared the coin execution like everyone else and prayed he'd never be on the receiving end of it, now he's watching it before his eyes. The whole room watched like a Broadway play on opening night, the grunts watching their boss kill his foe and Penguin writhing in pain and discomfort as Two-face offed the one of many persons that had been wanting to kill himself. Two-face readied his coin and with a swift movement of his thumb Chauncy watched the damaged cent piece fly into the air.  
"This is it…"  
Two-face held out his hand and let the coin fall into his palm all graceful like. His poker face was just as bad as his regular one. Chauncy watched Two-face's expression fade from giddy omg im gonna kill batman to who the hell just pissed in my oatmeal and backed into my car? The coin resulted in Batman living. Chauncy let out a sigh of relief.  
"Its best two-outta three bats." Two-Face readied his coin again. Flip. Undamaged side again.  
"No! No this isn't right!" Two-face was dissatisfied with his outcome yet again.  
"This isn't how it was supposed to happen!"  
cling would ring the coin as it whistled in the air only to be followed by Harvey's aggravated voice. He would flip the coin and let it fall, flip it again, and again. Only to have the same outcome befall him. Batman living.  
"How can this be?!" Two-face shouted.  
"Oh just bloody shoot him already you crooked chav!" Penguin spat up blood as he spoke.  
Two-face dropped to his knees.  
"No I-I can't without the coin! That how it's supposed to be! There isn't any other way!"  
Two-face threw the coin at the wall only to crawl over on all fours and look upon its undamaged face.  
"No, no, no. come on, chose death! Let it be death!"  
Two-face would flip the coin over and over.  
"fuckin, idiot." Penguin muttered. His ringleader Mercenary ordered some other men to patch up their boss of his wounds, the guns now cocked and aimed at any recipient stupid enough to shoot but Two-face's men were all ashamed and embarrassed as their boss was losing it over his coin…again.  
Chauncy tucked away his gun behind his back. He walked towards the door and turned its knob opening it. He slipped through it and looked at the scene as he closed the door. A coin flip is a 50/50 chance of its two outcomes. It's a true outcome of luck no matter what side you pick. Chauncy closed the door behind him and he didn't look back. He didn't stop to talk to anyone what had happened up there. He just walked down the stairway, walked across the bar and out into Gotham's cold night air.

* * *

Chauncy was tired. Exhausted beyond measure. Never had in all his life had he been through such an ordeal as the night he just experienced, to be surrounded by high collared standards only to be thrown in with Gotham's deadliest underworld. He had it all, then lost it, only to walk out with his life…all in all it was a pretty good night. _That's the shit I live for._ Chauncy thought. He had been rethinking the night's events over and over in his head all the while sitting in some person's car on the street waiting for lady luck. When Chauncy closed the door to the bar he was greeted by lady luck herself out there waiting for him. She asked if he had a good time and to take her car to a certain street over on the east side. Chauncy pleaded that he was tired and just wanted to leave but she promised it was just a teensy tiny favor wavor…her words. So he followed her instructions and was now waiting for her to show up like she said she would in her car. Only it wasn't her car because inside the glove department Chauncy found the cars owner's proof of insurance. It was register to a Jorgie Fernadise. Just then the passenger door opened and beside Chauncy was Lady Luck. Fortuna.  
"My goodness you look so tired, I sometimes forget how limited you mortals are."  
She held his face and stared into Chauncy's weary eyes.  
"What am doing here?" He asked.  
Fortuna dug into her little hand bag and pulled out a little hand mirror. She stared into it and did her make-up as she spoke.  
"All you have to do hun, is go into that apartment and turn on the light." She pointed at the building Chauncy was parked in front of.  
"Are you kidding? That's it? Why don't you do it?" Chauncy objected.  
"Don't be such a baby, the others already unlocked all the doors and the owner is out at work." She spoke in a less amused voice.  
"Others?" Chauncy asked.  
She closed her mirror and in an instant Chauncy was booted out of his seat and onto the street. "Just do it and meet me back here okay?"  
The car door closed and the locks went down. Chauncy didn't like this. If this wasn't some kind of trap it was clearly some sort of sick game Fortuna wanted to play. He walked up the apartment's stoop and looked around. The streets were bare, not a soul to be found. He reached out to touch the knob of the door expecting it to be locked, his plans foiled and he could go home but to his dismay it turned in his hand and the door pushed open. He entered the small home, it was dark but he could still see within side. Looked like your average place, nothing amiss no one waiting in the room to gun down Chauncy and there definitely wasn't anyone behind the door waiting to knife him and he would know because he checked for just that. He wandered up a set of stairs and into a hallway. Pictures of a happy family lined the walls of a Spanish young man and his wife and kids. He stood at another closed door and slowly opened it. It creaked and Chauncy heard a muffled moan within the room. He closed it hesitantly. Someone was sleeping inside that room. He thought no one was home. He creeped a look inside and saw what seemed to be a kid sleeping in bed. That was their bedroom.  
_Man how sick, I'm in some guy's house lookin in on his sleeping kid. _Chauncy thought.  
He closed the door slowly but silently. This time he found an already open door and looked inside the room. It was dark but appeared to be a living room with a kitchen tucked away into the corner. The room smelled something awful. He walked over to the window and cracked it open a little. He stared out to see Fortuna still waiting for him in the car. He found a nearby light and turned it on. There. mission complete now I can go home. He left the room, went back down the stairs and knocked on the window to the car. Fortuna unlocked it and Chauncy was sitting next to her once more.  
"whats the fuck was with that?" he asked.  
"Shhh, watch." She replied and pointed out into the street.  
There a young man came walking closer and closer. He stopped in front of the car and looked inside.  
"Oh shit." Chauncy ducked. So he wouldn't be seen.  
"Don't worry silly, he can't see or hear us." Fortuna assured him.  
The young man looked away from the car and turned his attention to the apartment.  
"Ah, shit, dad left the light on again."  
The young man walked up to the apartment, he opened the door and went in. The car was silent for a moment Chauncy just sat there looking at the apartment.  
"I still don't get it." He said.  
"Did you by chance smell a funny smell when you went into that room up there Chauncy?" Fortuna asked.  
"Yeah now that you mention it I did, but how did you-"  
"that man's name is Edwin Fernadise the forgotten son of Mr. Jorgie Fernadise. If you hadn't turn on that light he wouldn't have entered the apartment to go turn it off." She spoke in her happy chime again.  
"So?" Chauncy said.  
"Did you want to see what would happen if you didn't turn on that light?" She asked.  
"Sure." Chauncy muttered. He was displeased and agitated.  
Then Fortuna grabbed Chauncy by the neck and covered his eyes with her other hand. Chauncy at first felt a jolt, he seized up but then calmness took him over, he was in the same place as he was. In the car with Fortuna only she was wearing a different outfit and her hair was styled different.  
"Was that supposed to be some kinda magic trick?"  
before Fortuna could answer the building in front of them was suddenly engulfed into flames. It burned before Chauncy's eyes in a fiery explosion. He could hear screams over the flames as people were being burned alive inside the apartments he had just previously stepped into "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted.  
Then suddenly the flames evaporated into nothingness and like from a dream Chauncy awoke in the car with Fortuna staring down at him. He was up in an instant and looked out the window of the car to find everything was normal, the building was not on fire and the city was quite as ever.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
Fortuna rose up from her car seat. "What you saw was an alternate reality, one in which you did not go into the house and turn on the light."  
"So the fucking house blows up?!" Chauncy interjected.  
"In that universe you did not enter the home to turn on the light, so Edwin didn't stop to go in and turn it off, in the process of doing that he notices the stove is on and so he turns it off as well instead of dear old dad walking in at 6 a.m. with a lit cig blowing up the home."  
Chauncy paused, unable to believe what he had just heard.  
"Cause and effect plays a big role when it comes to luck, fate, it is all one dearest."  
He looked over to her with puzzlement.  
"As my dog, this is what you do, you go out into the worlds, universe whatever, and do assignments for me that deal with my line of work."  
Chauncy was unsure if any of this was real.  
"Assignments? Like what?"  
Fortuna turned the car on  
"Like turning on lights, locking a door, stealing someone's keys or important documents, removing someone from a situation."  
That last one flicked through Chauncy's ears. "Removing someone…I don't want to hurt anyone." He said.  
Fortuna laughed. "Don't lie to me Chauncy, we both know you don't care about anyone but yourself."  
_Yeah but I'm not fucking evil or anything. He thought._  
"So I do this work for you and I get what?" He asked.  
"All the luck in the world of course." She replied with such optimism. "Oh and of course my love, there's always that."  
Chauncy didn't know if that was some kind of joke or if she intended to pay him in Valentine cards. Though he was rather enjoying his luck powers, he wondered if he would even be alive if it weren't for Fortuna tonight.  
"Look dear your tired, why don't you go home and rest and I'll send for you tomorrow and we can talk some more."  
The car staggered into a sudden halt. Chauncy didn't even know it was in motion he must have been tired. She had parked the car in front of his place.  
"Here we are." Chauncy looked up at his rundown building. He still would need to pay rent, in all of tonight's chaos he lost his winnings. He opened the door and knocked on the glass of Fortuna's side. She rolled down her window.  
"Want a kiss goodnight?" She teased.  
"Hey Fortuna…" Chauncy said.  
"Yes"? She replied.  
He bent down to her level and looked her straight in the eye. "Thank you…if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."  
She looked back at him a little perplexed but then smiled.  
"Think nothing of it darling, I take good care of my pets and my pets take good care of me."  
She rolled up her window and drove off into the Gotham night.  
_Take care of her?_ Chauncy thought.  
He didn't really know what that meant but he was sure he would find out eventually. He wandered up to his apartment. His feet felt like they had cinderblocks attached to them, his clothes were stained with sweat and booze and his hair was in a tuff of fuzz. He leaned against the walls for support until he reached his door. The Apartment should have been locked up for the eviction notice was hanging on the wall. However…at his feet Chauncy noticed some mail. He sighed and picked it up and almost instinctively opened the door to his apartment while looking through his enveloped parcels. Most of them were just bills and junk mail but then one particular letter caught his eye. It was addressed to him written in fancy letters. It had no return address just a strange seal and on the front it read.  
"To my newest pet…" Fortuna wasted no time in trying to reach him.  
"A letter from your mom?" A dark voice spoke inside the apartment.  
Chauncy wheeled around to find none other than Batman emerging from the shadows of his apartment door.  
"Oh fuck it's you." Chauncy blurted.  
"You can relax." Batman said.  
He glided over to the window. As ragged as his appearance was Batman still managed to speak in a very hushed but dominate tone. It looked like he had just escaped Two-face's grasp. His cape was torn to pieces, his suit damaged and scuffed. He leaned on the window mantle and just loomed there staring out into Gotham.  
"What do you want with me?" Chauncy asked as he pocketed Fortuna's letter.  
"442." Batman said.  
"What?" Chauncy asked confused as all hell.  
Batman turned to face Chauncy "442. I got the clean side of Two-face's coin 442 times."  
"Oh…" was the word that followed out of Chauncy.  
"That's some luck streak, almost as if someone was manipulating the coin the whole time." Batman took a step toward Chauncy. Who in turn was trying to remember where he had placed his gun.  
"Or you just got lucky like some of us naturally are." Chauncy said.  
He found it. He wrapped his hand around the grip of his gun.  
"How did you do it Chauncy?" Batman asked.  
He was a few inches away from Chauncy now looking down at him. Chauncy had seen this stance before in police officers, it's an intimidation strategy and it was working. Chauncy let go of his hand gun, he doubted he would get to fire it off anyway against Batman. He was helpless.  
"I didn't do anything, I just wished that you would win out and you did, passed a little luck your way was all. Your welcome."  
Chauncy relaxed and leaned against his door. He could possibly leave and escape. Throw the gun as a distraction and slip out the door and never ever ever return again.  
"Don't lie to me!" Batman grasped at Chauncy lifted him off the floor and pinned him to the door.  
_Too late to escape now_. He thought.  
"Look, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Chauncy grunted.  
"Try me." Batman glared.  
He looked like he had been through the wringer and he smelled of alcohol. Dear god was he drunk? Oh wait no that was me, I spat in his face with some rum.  
"What if I told you…what if I told you that I could control luck?"  
Batman held still and continued to look Chauncy down.  
"Go on." He said.  
"Yesterday. Or early today whenever, I was approached by a women. She said if I worked for her she would give me powers."  
Perhaps Chauncy was speaking too much, it was bad to reveal your hand to your opponent after all.  
"What women?" Batman asked.  
"A beautiful one. She found me. Look can you let me down already?" Chauncy asked.  
He had begun to feel like he was losing circulation in his legs. Batman released Chauncy and he went back over to the window.  
"That letter of yours was very interesting you should read it, also I better not see you again." Chauncy reached for his letter and looked it over.  
"Did you read my mail?" He asked.  
The room however did not answer back for it was merely a room, and a room cannot reply to your questions ever. Chauncy looked around only to find that Batman was nowhere to be found. He was indeed speaking only to the room and himself. For a moment the air was still with nothing but the faint sounds of Gotham's night life emitting from the window. Batman was gone. He had slipped into the shadows and left no trace of ever being there. For a moment Chauncy just stood there in his apartment. In darkness. He slunked against his door and fell to the floor.  
"Man what a night." He muttered. He wanted to break down and cry, no one was around he probably could. He had looked into many insane poker faces on this night and in their eyes he could see himself being killed in every possible way to their joy. He began to quiver as he held himself.  
"Man what the hell…I shouldn't even be alive, am I even alive?"  
he looked at his hand to see it shaking then closed it tightly into a fist.  
"Yes, yes I'm alive, I wouldn't feel this way if I wasn't."  
He let out a small laugh and began to chuckle.  
"Oh thank you lady luck for making me feel alive! Hahahahh! Ahah!" he began to laugh and laugh some more. His laughter echoed through his apartment like a spring wind. Finally his laughter ended and he looked at the letter and opened it

"Dear Chance, I have a task for you…"


End file.
